Inochi Yori
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: Why was Jellal so willing to let Erza leave the Tower of Heaven? He'd said so himself, that he needed her and wanted her to stay, yet seconds later forced her to leave. What Erza didn't know was that someone else had beaten her to the top of the tower and confronted Jellal already. Someone who'd already promised to stay if Erza went free, someone by the name of Lilura Ameina Scaret
1. Prologue

AN: Written before the 'S' Class Exam arc! AU but Spoilers for Tower of Heaven Arc, as it does follow the basic plot and what happens.

**Prologue**

'I'd never given much thought on the events leading up to my death.' A dark haired woman thought to herself as she looked back at the sad face of her last family member. 'Granted I guess if I had done anything differently, a lot of my life and Erza's would have turned out nowhere near the same as it had.' She turned back around to look at the horizon in front of her and then at the hooded man next to her. 'If I'd made one choice different, done nothing when I'd acted, any change to what I'd done in the past, then I may not be here right now next to the man I love.' "Are you alright? You're being awfully quiet." He spoke up, looking at her, his hazel eyes barely visible.

She sighed and said "Just thinking about everything that's happened. How the choices I've made have affected my life and that of the people around me." He gave her a slight smile and said "Well if you hadn't been there for me, I'd be long dead." She chuckled softly and said "I'm thinking about more than just that. But that is one example I guess." He smiled and took her hand in his own. "I know you're worried if you made the right choice about leaving, but we both know it was. Erza needs to be able to live her own life, not one trying to repay you or anyone else. She needs to live for herself, like you told her; you'll always be there for her in her heart and her in yours." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Lilura Ameina Scarlet, you are the most kind and selfless person I've ever known, willing to sacrifice yourself to save someone without a second thought. No matter what you do or where you go, that will never change about you. But that means that you can't stay in one town for the rest of your life, you want to help the world, save those that need saving, that's the whole reason you came to the Tower in the first place. To save your family and all the innocents that were enslaved there. And that, is why I love you and care about you more than anything in the world." He said, kissing her deeply.

"Jellal" she whispered against his lips as they broke apart. He smiled at her and said "C'mon, let's go. We should be able to get to Onibus by sundown."

When they got onto the train Lilura sat down at the window seat and Jellal next to her. "The last time I was on a train was going from Akane to Onibus." She said with a sigh. "And I was unconscious the whole time." He chuckled and said "Well you had every right to be unconscious." They lapsed into companionable silence as the train began to move.

"Do you ever regret staying with me?" Jellal asked out of the blue. Lilura blinked and said "You mean when we first met?" He nodded and looked her in the eyes. She thought for a second and said "At first I did. But no I don't regret it at all." He fell silent and both went to their own thoughts. Of course by bringing it up, Jellal caused the memory of their past to come to the forefront of her mind…


	2. Chapter 1-Memories

**Chapter 1- Memories**

Lilura came out of the shadows and stood in front of the boy she had somehow become a servant to. He wore a smirk on her face that made her shudder, "You will address me as Master and do whatever I tell you to do, otherwise you will be punished." One of his eyes glowed a threatening red color for a moment causing her to recoil in fear. "If you follow my instructions we should get along just fine."

She frowned and looked at the ground sadly. She just had to keep remembering that this was all for Erza, she'd had her chance to live a free life and now it was Erza's turn. "Of course." She said calmly. He stood and said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help the rest of the wannabe escapees, it seems that Erza destroyed their ships." Lilura's eyes widened but then closed sadly seeing his smirk.

Erza may be free, but he wasn't about to let her been seen as a martyr to the others. "There is a bedroom one level below us and down the hall on the right. You may have that one." He instructed her as he left the throne room. She waited till he was gone and then went down to the room he had described. It had basic amenities; a bed, dresser, nightstand, a small bathroom with a bathtub, but nothing else. She sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around, trying to get used to her future.

A few weeks had past and Lilura had adjusted to life here. She'd learned the boy's name was Jellal and had met a few of the other former slaves that counted themselves as his friends. All of them hated Erza because they thought she'd betrayed them and run away after going mad with magic power.

When she learned that, Lilura had barely held her tongue from defending her sister. Jellal was kind to them though; he didn't overwork them or underfeed them. He even allowed the younger ones to not work if they didn't want to, though most still wanted to. He'd told them all some elaborate story about reaching heaven that they all believed. It seemed that she was the only one exempt from all work on or for the tower, aside from Jellal of course.

She spoke to no one usually, answering Jellal when need be, but never starting conversation with him or anyone. There was one little girl, a catgirl named Milliana who had tried a few times to speak to the older wizard. And through Milliana, Lilura learned that Jellal hadn't told anyone why she was here and other things about the other residents of the tower.

Over time Lilura slowly became a mother like figure to many in the tower, especially the kids. And oddly enough to Jellal. Because she spent all her time with him, she quickly realized that he was not naturally like he was, something was wrong with him. It didn't take her long to figure out he was possessed by the spirit of Zeref. That fact changed her feelings about him; instead of resenting him she began to feel sorry for him.

He was only a scared little boy that had become a victim of an evil wizard. She didn't say anything though, knowing there was nothing that could be done. There were some days that he struggled to hold onto his humanity, those were the days he was the worst to the others and to her, snapping and yelling at them for the smallest thing. Those were also the days that Lilura was the most loyal to teenager, attempting to keep him calm and relaxed so he could prevent Zeref from controlling him completely.

There was one incident she remembered particularly where her being there had saved his life. It was a few years after she had come; the kids were all teenagers or older, leaving Lilura a good margin older than them. She was standing next to his throne silently while Simon, Milliana, Shô, and Wally were telling Jellal about everything they'd learned, having just returned from the mainland at Caelum Kingdom to gather news and supplies.

They told him that the Magic Council of Fiore had destroyed the other towers of the R-System, the ones originally created by the men who had enslaved them, leaving this the only one left. For some reason this caused Jellal or Zeref to grow furious and yell at the four to leave. They were very confused and slightly concerned but left anyway, trying to figure out what was wrong. A few minutes passed and Jellal yet of a yell of pain, holding his head tightly. Lilura appeared next to him trying to comfort him; she knew that Zeref was angry, as this is what happened when the dark wizard yelled at Jellal, blaming him.

He suddenly lashed out and struck Lilura across the cheek, causing her to gasp and fall backwards. He fell to the ground and slowly calmed down, breathing heavily. He stood back up and she was terrified of the expression on his face. He had a sadistic smirk that made her skin crawl. He began to laugh and walk towards the large window. Her eyes followed him, unsure what he was doing.

He fired a blast of dark energy at the window, shattering it. He walked to the edge and looked down, still laughing. Lilura looked worried as Jellal said "Now there is no way of freeing Zeref, so I have no reason of continuing to live in hell." Lilura gasped and yelled "Jellal don't!" He took a step but dark purple energy wrapped around him, encasing him in an orb. The orb floated back into the room and landed in front of its caster. She stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

One of his hazel eyes held the disturbing red marking of Zeref and the boy looked furious. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, trying to comfort him and help him calm down. She stroked his hair in a motherly way and said "Killing yourself is not the way." She felt the teenager begin to sob and glanced down, seeing a tear drip onto the floor and leave a red mark. Lilura knew that he was going to be okay for now.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at the blue haired teen. His tears had disappeared and he looked like nothing had ever happened. She looked him in the eyes, his own giving her a silent thank you. She nodded and walked out of the throne room, going to find someone to fix the hole in the wall.

What happened that day was never mentioned again between them, but an unspoken trust formed as well. Zeref only got worse after that day, and more than once after that did Jellal attempt to commit suicide. Each time Lilura was there to save him, each time promising to keep him safe and from hurting himself.

The problem of the magic council had not been forgotten and instead gave way for the next part of Jellal/Zeref's plan to resurrect the dark wizard. Using strong magic, Jellal created a duplicate of himself that could earn a place on the Magic council. The only issue was getting it there.

Back then the quickest and easiest way to get recognized by the council was to do something that showed deep concern and caring for Fiore. This gave Jellal the idea to stage an attack on a village or small town and stop it. It would work in theory, as long as he wasn't found out. Lilura was opposed to the idea, but knew better than to say so. But when he told her what village he had chosen she couldn't help but say something to dissuade him.

"Master please, any other town, just not that one. It's my home village. It's too small to be noticeable by the council anyway." She said pleadingly. He looked at her and smirked a little "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to destroy it, the point is for me to save it." He said, standing up and leaving the room to find Shô and the others as they were essential to this plan.

Sure enough his plan worked and 'Siegrain' as he called himself was recognized by the Magic Council and asked to become one of the ten wizard saints because of his remarkable show of power and strength. Most of the other saints didn't trust him or think he belonged, but it was the council's decision. And the same plan was staged a few more times in various towns and cities across Fiore. Each time, though not there at the start of the attack, Siegrain would be the first on the scene and it would either be stopped or close to it by the time other wizards showed up to help.

His goal was achieved when one of the members of the Magic council retired and said that he wanted Siegrain to take his place, making Siegrain the youngest member of the Magic Council and the ten Wizard Saints.

While he was on the council he spoke very little back at the Tower as it took much of his concentration and magic energy to hold his duplicate. Lilura grew accustomed to hearing few words from the near-adult and simply continued her routine as normal, bringing him meals and his tea whether he asked or not. More than once he would spend a whole day in Siegrain's mind and be completely oblivious to what was happening at the Tower, leaving Lilura as the only one who could keep things running, essentially making her his second in command since she was the only other person who knew anything of his plans.

Gradually he grew stronger and was able to keep his duplicate without much effort. The tower was nearing completion and it would soon be time to activate the R-System to resurrect Zeref. Unfortunately, Lilura knew that to activate it the sacrifice of a strong wizard was needed, that was the reason Jellal had needed Erza in the first place, leading the darkness wizard to assume that she would be chosen instead. Which, in all actuality, she was okay with. It meant that no others would be kidnapped or forced here against their will.

A few months later the tower was finished and Lilura waited for the day Jellal decided he wanted to activate it, the day she would die. But it never came, for a while Lilura entertained the thought that Jellal had decided against using her as a sacrifice, but knew in the back of her mind it wasn't true. He was the master, she was the servant, it was her job to obey and to serve, even if that meant giving her life.


	3. Chapter 2-Titania

**Chapter 2-Titania**

"Hey Jellal, we're back." Wally said, walking into the throne room. Simon, Shô and Milliana weren't far behind. Jellal didn't move, his hood covered his face so none of them could see his expression. Lilura knew that that usually meant he was in Siegrain's mind so she stepped in front of the four. "He's preoccupied at the moment, but if you tell me I'll relay the message later."

The blocky wizard sighed and said "Jus' tell 'em we're back." "And I trust you succeeded with your task?" Jellal suddenly said, causing Lilura to turn and look at him in surprise. "I thought you were busy master." She said calmly. "I was, but the matter is taken care of now." She nodded and went back to her place at his side. Simon looked a bit suspicious but didn't say anything. Shô was shaking a bit from either nervousness or excitement, Lilura couldn't tell. "We did jus' like yous said." Wally said.

"Good." Jellal replied "You all may rest now, I'm sure you're tired after such a long journey." Lilura looked confused as the four left and she looked at Jellal "What task did they have?" She asked him. He smirked a bit and said "I sent them to retrieve the sacrifice that I'll use to resurrect Zeref. I thought she may cause trouble but it seems not." Lilura's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly calmed down.

This both made her relieved and upset, she'd keep her life, but some other wizard would lose theirs. "Speaking of whom, why don't you go check to make sure she isn't hurt. We wouldn't want a damaged body for Lord Zeref to claim." She saw a flash of red under the hood and held back a shudder. "Yes Master, of course." She said, conjuring a magic circle under herself and disappearing.

She reappeared in the dungeons, the gloom being lit momentarily by a purple light from her circle. There was light coming from a single cell, the one the prisoner was in. Lilura took a deep breath and calmly walked over. She grabbed the key from beside the door and unlocked it, stepping inside and locking the door behind her. She turned to look at the prisoner and gasped in surprise.

"But, but, he promised to set you free." She breathed looking at the unconscious form of the one and only Titania Erza.

Up above in the throne room, Zeref smirked through Jellal. The completion of the tower had given him strength and he wanted to ensure that any who remained in the tower after his resurrection were loyal to him, including Lilura. If the wizard tried to help or free her sister, he'd kill both of them on the spot.

Lilura walked over to Erza and put her hand on her younger sister's cheek. "I can't believe it's you. You've grown into such a beautiful woman." She whispered, but took a step back when Erza groaned and began to stir. Lilura looked down and frowned when Erza asked "Where am I? Who are you?"

Lilura met her sister's eyes, causing Erza to narrow her own. 'Why does she look so familiar to me? It's like I know her.' Erza thought to herself. Lilura knew that it was unlikely Erza would remember her, after all she'd left when Erza was only a child, it'd been nearly 15 years since they'd seen each other.

Lilura gathered her voice and slowly said "I am a servant of my master, he has brought you here to be a sacrifice." She stumbled over her words, the realization that Erza was going to be killed hitting her. Erza frowned and said "Your master being Jellal?"

Lilura blinked in surprise, not expecting Erza to remember Jellal. "He wished me to check that you were unharmed, I have done so." She bowed her head and began to head out, unlocking the door. "Wait." Erza said, causing Lilura to stop.

"Who are you, to me? You look so familiar, but I'm not sure how." Lilura trembled a bit, biting her lip and walking out, letting a tear drip off her cheek and hit the ground. She locked the door and started down the hall, deciding to walk back to the throne room rather than teleport as she needed time to think.

Erza had recognized her! She knew that Lilura was important to her somehow! It made Lilura feel ecstatic inside that she had not been completely forgotten, yet it also made her sad. If Erza did figure it out, then she'd know that her only sister had a part in the plan that would lead to her death.

Milliana had brought back a few issues of Sorcerer Weekly in the past; some had articles about Erza and the guild she was in, Fairy Tail, so she had some idea of how strong Erza had become. She hoped that the red headed mage would find a way to escape on her own. That way she could try to get out of the tower without Lilura's help.

Lilura was headed up the large spiral walkway to the top of the dungeons when she saw a flash of reddish pink light from Erza's cell. On instinct, Lilura stepped into a shadowed alcove and watched as, true to the rumors, the door of the mages cell burst off its hinges and Erza came running out. She now wore an armor chest plate and gauntlets that went up her arms. In her hand was a large sword and she looked angry.

Lilura smiled a little and watched Erza run down a corridor. Lilura then teleported herself back to the throne room and said "She is unharmed Master, though she is aware of why she is here and that you are in charge." Jellal smirked and said "It shouldn't take her too long to escape, nor for her friends to arrive." "Friends?" Lilura questioned, not sure what he meant.

At that moment a guard came running in and knelt before Jellal "There are intruders in the passage below the tower." Jellal smiled sadistically, his eyes flashing red. "Excellent, right on schedule. Lilura why don't you welcome them in the south dining room, I'm sure they will be famished after fighting their way in." She nodded and turned to leave but Jellal said "And if you see Erza, tell her that I'm waiting for her and that I am not a patient man."

Lilura shuddered a little but nodded "Of course Master." She said softly before teleporting to the kitchens.

The guard that was in the throne room looked confused and asked "Shouldn't we try to stop them sir?" The guard asked. Jellal smirked and said "You can try but you will not succeed. Now leave me."

As Jellal had predicted, Erza was making her way through the tower, taking out any guards she came across, at the same time the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards were fighting off a few squads of guards with little trouble. In no time at all, all the guards lay on the ground unconscious or groaning in pain, a passageway opened and the wizards followed it after little deliberation, finding themselves in an ornate dining room.

The table was covered in food, all fresh and much of it still warm. Natsu and Happy dug in with no hesitation, Gray followed soon after seeing the Dragon Slayer was fine. Juvia looked a bit suspicious but eventually shrugged and joined in. Lucy looked stunned and appalled. How could they possibly be eating food just sitting out in an enemy's hideout, in a room that was obviously meant for them to find?!

Lilura then stepped out of the shadows, curtsying quickly despite the attacks aimed at her. She wore a stylized Gothic Lolita outfit, something Milliana had gotten for her from the mainland as a gift. "If it makes you feel better, I cooked everything myself, it's all perfectly safe. My master wishes you all to be at your full strength before his game begins." She said emotionlessly.

"Game? What game?" Gray asked suspiciously, his hand still cloaked in ice. Lilura looked at him and said "All will be explained in due time." She gave a small nod and turned to leave the room. "Wait!" Lucy said "Who are you anyway?" Lilura turned and looked at Lucy, an ever so slight smirk on her face in a mocking expression that said 'I know something you don't'.

Lilura turned back around and took a few steps before she heard the sound of boots running into the room on the marble floor. There was the sound of a sword being drawn and a couple of relieved gasps. Her smile widened and she froze. "I wondered how long it would take you." She said raising her hand as it began to glow with purple energy.

She felt both the Salamander and the Ice Mage pull magic on their hands. But Lilura didn't attack, her magic spread into the air in a multitude of purple tendrils, each struck a different place in the room, a tiny explosion going off at each point. She waited for the dust to clear and then turned to look at them, her eyes locking with Erza's.

All of the Fairy Tail wizards aside from Erza looked confused when the explosions went off. "Wha?" Lucy said in astonishment. "I don't get it. We we're being watched?" Lilura gave a small nod "Come, you must leave. Quickly follow me, before he realizes I'm helping you." She said, turning towards the door. "Why should we?" The blonde celestial mage said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lilura looked at them and said "Because I know the fastest and safest way off the island. You have to leave before it's too late." They all looked a bit suspicious until Natsu said "Then what are we waiting for? We saved Erza, let's go!" Lucy looked stunned and said "I thought you wanted revenge on blockhead?" Natsu looked at her and said "Course I do, but only after I'm sure my nakama are safe."

The rest of them realized that for once, Natsu was right; this may be their only chance to all get out. Erza nodded to Lilura and said "Lead the way." The black haired woman nodded with a small smile and quickly walked out the door. "Are you sure about this Erza?" Gray asked her, "She said she worked for the guy in charge. She could be leading us into a trap." Erza glanced out the door where Lucy, Natsu and Happy had gone and said "She won't betray us like that. I don't know how I know, but I'm sure of it." Erza smiled a little before jogging after the rest of them Gray and Juvia close behind.

Lilura heard Erza's words and smiled, even if she couldn't tell her the truth, both sisters had come to a mutual understanding to trust and help each other. And that, to Lilura was worth just as much as being remembered.

Meanwhile, up in the throne room, Zeref smirked and in Jellal's mind said 'The time has come, I have no use for you now.' Jellal let out a scream of agony as the evil wizard took over the teens mind completely. Normally Lilura was there to help Jellal regain control, but not this time. His screams died down and his eye glowed bright crimson as Zeref smirked. He saw Lilura helping the Fairy Tail wizards escape but didn't stop them right away. Their feelings of anger would be that much better when she betrayed them before they could escape.

The group in question snuck quickly through the complex, staying completely silent and following behind their guide. Erza was still trying to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar to her. She walked up next to her and said "I know you know something and aren't telling me. Please just tell me who you are." The mage begged.

Lilura gave her an almost sorrowful look, she hadn't wanted to tell her earlier because of Jellal, but at this point she was doing what she felt was right instead of what he said, so what was stopping her from telling Erza the truth? Perhaps she didn't want to tell her little sister that she'd been here for almost ten years because she wanted Erza to have a chance at a real life and didn't want the younger sister to feel guilty about it? Or maybe it was for a more selfish reason, that she wanted the few memories Erza had of her to be ones of the strong sister she looked up to and not of the subservient one she'd become.

Lilura closed her eyes and decided that Erza deserved to know the truth, even if it didn't change anything between them and Erza never spoke to her again. But before she could say anything they walked out of a tunnel into the daylight. "This is as far as I can take you." She looked around nervously and felt a slight tug in her mind that was Jellal requesting her presence. But this time it felt darker and more compelling. She gritted her teeth and said "Hurry, before he realizes what I've done. You must go and never come back." She said giving Erza a woeful glance as Juvia went to find their boat. The pull in her mind grew stronger and she realized in horror that it wasn't Jellal, but Zeref who was in control. Jellal wouldn't resort to anything besides a simple scolding if she didn't come right away; Zeref would do much much worse.

She felt her mind begin to fog and said "I'm so sorry, but you may be forced to fight me." "What? What are you talking about?!" "Lord Zeref requests my presence and I am disobeying him by staying here, even for a moment. I won't have control over my mind anymore, please forgive anything I may say or do to you, I don't want to hurt any of you."

Zeref growled in anger when she continued to disobey his summons, and went to drastic measure, casting an enslavement spell on her mind. 'You've disobeyed me for the last time.' He snarled in her mind.

Lilura let out a yell and fell to her knees. Erza ran to her side to try and help her but she said "No! You must leave this place!" "I won't leave you behind! You've suffered enough!" Erza said. Lilura gave her a kind, if somewhat strained smile and whispered "My name is Lilura Ameina, Scarlet."

Erza got a look of recognition and amazement on her face but before she could say anything Lilura yelled in agony and passed out for a moment. She regained consciousness almost instantly, but now here eyes were bright red and bore the mark of Zeref

Erza was too stunned to notice at first, Natsu grabbing her and pulling her out of the way as Lilura attacked at Zeref's command to kill them. "Erza wake up!" Natsu yelled at the red haired mage, "It's no use!" Gray said, blocking an attack that was aimed at Natsu when he was distracted. "We'll worry about Erza later; right now we have to deal with her." He said, putting up a shield to cover Natsu and Erza as Lucy called out Taurus. Natsu looked at Erza worriedly but knew Gray was right and quickly began to fight against the darkness wizard.

Erza was physically fine, she was just overwhelmed as memories came crashing down on her ; a flash of black, a glimpse of purple, a kind smiling face that bore striking resemblance to the woman here. _'Did I beat you Lily?' a little girl said, her red pigtails swaying back and forth as she panted for breath. The smiling face gained a body and a voice 'Not quite, but you were very close.' She said, causing the little girl to frown. Lily crouched down and put her hand on her sisters shoulder 'Oh don't be like that Erza, I'm only faster because I'm older, I guarantee that when you get older you'll be even faster than me and I'll be the one a few seconds behind.' Erza smiled widely and hugged Lily tightly. 'I love you sissy.' 'I love you to Erza.' The elder replied kissing Erza's forehead. She stood and said 'C'mon lets go inside and get a snack, Mom just finished baking a strawberry cake, and I know how much you love those.' Erza got excited and practically dragged her sister back into their house._

Erza felt a tear slide down her face as she came back to reality. She looked to where her friends were fighting and whispered "Is this where you went Lilura? You've been here all these years?" She saw the mark on her sister's eyes and narrowed her eyes. This was all Jellal's doing! He would pay for what he did! She stood and quickly requipped into her Black Wing Armor, one that had greater strength against dark magic before leaping over the ice shield and using her sword to block a blast of dark magic.

"Get behind me, all of you! This is my fight and mine alone!" She commanded, standing in a fighting stance, her eyes never leaving those of Lilura. "But Erza." Natsu whined. "Natsu." Erza warned, causing the dragon slayer to gulp and nodded quickly.

Zeref watched the fight and smirked "So that was your trump card little servant, get Titania to remember you so she could defeat me. How pathetic." He said to himself. "Oh well, it seems you've made your choice and forced mine. Bring her to me, alive. Kill the others." He instructed. "Yes my Master." Lilura replied darkly, her hand crackling with dark energy. Zeref proved how truly sadistic he was when he looked into her mind and compelled her to take advantage of Erza's memories to distract her. The energy in Lilura's hand took the shape of a sword made of black metal, drawing gasps from Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy.

"Have you forgotten? You're not the only one who can requip Erza." Lilura smirked. Erza's expression didn't change but she said "That may be so but I am still stronger than you." Lilura laughed manically and she smirked "You think you can defeat me? I've always been stronger than you!" "Only because you were older, I've grown up and gained strength since then. I will defeat you to save you and my friends." Erza said confidently. Lilura smirked and said "Is that so? We'll see."

She raised her sword and swung at Erza, who blocked the strike with her own. The two began a furious duel unlike anything Natsu, Lucy and the others had ever seen. They'd never seen someone match Erza in sword play, let alone when it was personal. The only sound was the clashing of metal as they fought.

'Stop wasting my time girl!' Zeref commanded in Lilura's head, causing her to grimace. Erza noticed and took her chance, disarming and pinning Lilura in one swift move, her sword poised over the elder woman's throat. "I promised I'd defeat you. I always keep my word." Erza said, breathing a bit heavier than normal but otherwise unscathed aside from a few scratches.

Lilura looked stunned for a moment but then her face turned into a furious snarl. She sent a blast of dark energy at Erza at point blank range, leaving no chance of dodging for the younger mage who was thrown backwards. She hit the ground and slid towards the edge of the cliff, at the last moment she thrust her sword into the ground and came to a stop, slowly standing and glaring at the now standing Lilura. Both sisters stared at each other for a few seconds in tense silence.

Lilura knew Zeref was getting impatient and acted quickly, firing a blast of her death magic, a pillar of swirling black and red energy, at the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. Erza gasped and in one motion, requipped to her Adamantium armor as she ran to get in front of them. Her shield barely blocked the attack, the force and magic behind the strike causing her to grimace in effort. Lilura yelled in anger and ran at Erza, swinging her sword in fury, but the high defense of the armor held and Erza blocked the blow and forced Lilura away.

'How useless are you?!' Zeref growled in her head. 'Never mind them, I'll send Trinity Raven to deal with those brats since you are incapable. Get back here at once.' Lilura frowned but relaxed her fighting stance. The other wizards looked wary and got ready to attack when a magic circle appeared under the dark wizard, but instead of attacking, she teleported away, glaring at Fairy Tail as she did.

A few seconds passed and Erza requipped back to her normal armor and stumbled onto one knee. Lucy ran to help her stand, but Erza refused any other help, her eyes shut tightly in what looked to be pain, but in reality she was trying to hold back tears. Lucy noticed and softly asked "Erza, who is she?" They were all silent for a minute when Erza started to quiver as if she was about to cry. Lucy pulled her into a hug and said "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Erza took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down; going back to her normal composed self. "Her name is Lilura Scarlet and she is my sister."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- 'You can see just how much you've grown, how strong you are.'**

"Your sister?!" Natsu yelled in surprise, Gray, Lucy and Happy looked stunned by Erza's words. Erza nodded, "Why didn't you say something about having a sister before?" Natsu asked curiously. "She could've joined Fairy Tail and gone on jobs and stuff with us." He smiled.

Erza gave him a weak smile but then looked away, her smile fading. "The reason I didn't mention her ever, is because I forgot about her." She glanced at their stunned looks but continued before anyone could make a sound.

"You see, she is my older sister. When I was young, no more than a toddler, I looked up to her like nothing else in the world. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up; she was my role model in everything." Erza said with a fond smile. "One day she told me that she was going away for a while. I protested, told her I didn't want her to go but the very next morning she left our house without really explaining to me why. I remember that I didn't understand why she'd left, I'd thought that I'd done something wrong and she didn't want to be my sister anymore. My parents later explained to me that she was able to use very powerful but very dangerous magic. It had been her idea to leave to find someone to train her so one day she didn't accidentally hurt me or anyone else. When I learned that she'd left to find a way to protect me from herself, I was so angry at myself for how I'd acted. I hadn't said one word to her after she told me she was leaving, I didn't even say goodbye. I wanted to go after her and apologize, but being as young as I was my parents wouldn't let me for obvious reasons. A year passed and Lilura hadn't come home. My parent began to fear the worst, as there was no reason she shouldn't have come back, even if it was just to check in and say hello."

Erza looked down at the ground and gave a soft sob before continuing with her story. "I was prepared to leave that night. I was going to sneak out and go find Lilura, no matter what my parents thought. I was only 5 years old and was prepared to take on the world. But that was the same night they came. I remember it all too well." She closed her eyes and said "A large group of men wearing helmets broke into our house. I ran to my parents room to tell them and already found them fighting, they'd managed to beat a few of the men but soon were beaten. I ran to their side but one of the men wrapped a magic chain around my neck and pulled me back. I passed out from lack of air quickly, the next thing I knew I was in a jail cell with 15 or so other people, all wearing shackles on their wrists and ankles. Luckily my parents were in the same cell as I was or else it would have been much worse.

My father explained to me that we'd been kidnapped by a dark cult of wizards in order to complete the building we were in. I didn't want to believe him, I kept telling myself that Lilura would come and save us; we just had to be patient. But days turned to weeks and weeks to months, soon I to began to lose faith that my sister was coming, that she'd died in her effort to find a way to protect me. But it was there in the Tower of Heaven that I met the first friends I ever had." She smiled ever so slightly and looked up when Lucy said "Those wizards who took you? That's why they were acting like that back at the resort, like they knew you."

Erza nodded and said "Simon, Wally, Milliana, Shô and Jellal. They were all children like me who'd been taken from their homes, though I was the only one with parents still alive. At first they, along with the other children were jealous that I had my parents there with me but my mother and father realized this and soon became like a mother and father to all of us. We were all one big family, including Grandpa Rob. And for a time, living at the tower wasn't so bad, sure it was difficult work, little food and we were often beaten, but it was all we had.

At least until the day my father decided he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He'd watched countless innocent men, women, and children get taken away to be punished and never return. Families torn apart and people abused because they were too injured to work. He stood up to the guards and said he wasn't going to do anymore work." A tear slipped free from her left eye and she softly said "They killed him on the spot. Right in front of everyone. My mother was so anguished she ran to his side and started cursing the tower and everyone in it, she tried to fight the guards that attempted to pull her away from his body. They killed her to." She whispered with a small sob.

She sobbed a few more times before continuing "If Jellal hadn't held me back, I probably would have done something drastic and gotten myself killed to." She was shaking a little bit at this point "It was then when I truly felt alone in the world, even though I was surrounded by people who cared about me, in my mind there was no one, only me and the guards that had murdered my parents. The men in charge quickly learned what happened and came to investigate. At Jellal's insistence they allowed me the rest of the day off of work. While I was alone in my cell, it seemed that everyone had come to the silent agreement that I was the scared little sister in our family, instead of the lucky oldest child. Everyone gave me a little bit of their food even when I had my own, did their best to make sure I was comfortable, even if it meant they went without. Over time I got over my parents death and simply became another orphan. And we lived like that until I was eleven years old.

Shô realized the same thing that my father had; there was no reason for us to continue being treated like we were and that if we really tried we could break out. We warned him against it, everyone thinking of my parents but no one mentioning them, but he wouldn't abandon the idea. Eventually he got Jellal on board and then Wally, Milliana and Simon. I was the only one of our group that didn't agree, I was too scared of seeing my friends hurt like my parents. But eventually Jellal convinced me as well.

A few weeks later we had it all planned and were ready to go. We had supplies hidden away and had a way to get to the guard's boats, but the guards found out our plan and stopped us. Jellal tried to take the blame so none of us would be punished, but the men in charge decided that it was my idea and took me to be punished. As a result I lost my right eye, it could have been worse if Jellal hadn't come to save me. The guards let me go but he took my place."

She looked down and said "When I was taken back to my cell something in my mind changed, I was furious at the men for what they'd done to me and were doing to one of my best friends. My strong emotions allowed me to use my magic for the first time, blowing off the door to our cell and levitating various tools and weapons. I led the revolt of the slaves, we all took up whatever weapons we could and fought back. It actually worked for a while, until the guards got a hold of themselves and started attacking us back. I watched people die around me, including Grandpa Rob, who sacrificed himself to protect me."

Another tear ran down her cheek "I went to the top of the tower where I knew Jellal was, intent on saving him. But when I got there I realized he wasn't the same boy I knew. I don't know exactly what happened, but something changed him. He had a sadistic smile on his face and seemed to have a dark aura around him. When the men in charge came in to try and catch me, he killed them instantly. I was horrified, and stunned when he asked me to stay with him, claiming that he could get us true freedom. He said that Zeref had promised him paradise if he was free, and Jellal wanted that.

I refused and begged him to leave with the rest of us. He suddenly grew furious and told me to leave and never return or else he would everyone else, and if I ever told anyone about the tower, he'd find me and kill me and anyone I cared about. Of course I left, but as I was headed to a small boat, my father's katana appeared on the ground in front of me, a note was tied to the handle that said 'I'm sorry' and I assumed my father's spirit had given it to me. The katana had been passed down through his family for generations and I thought that because I had finally realized my requip magic it was my turn to use it. I stole a boat and made my way to shore, eventually finding my way to Fairy Tail because I had heard stories of the guild from Grandpa Rob. The rest is history."

The Fairy Tail wizards looked stunned by the story and no one spoke at first, they'd all been through their own personal hardships in life; Igneel leaving, Ur's death, Lucy's overbearing family, but none of them could have imagined going through what Erza had.

It was then that Juvia came running up the hill "Juvia has docked the boat at the bottom of this hill. Juvia suggests we hurry." She said. Everyone looked at Erza and Lucy asked "Erza? What are you going to do?" Erza looked at her "What choice do I have Lucy, I have to go save her and stop Jellal." She said, standing up and looking determined. "Then we're coming with you." Natsu said, giving Erza a thumbs up. "As much as I appreciate that, I have to do this alone. She is my sister and Jellal is my problem. You all need to leave though; I will find another way off the island once I find Lilura."

"Nice try, but we aren't leaving you here alone Erza, we are all members of Fairy Tail and the same team. We stick together no matter what." Natsu smiled. Lucy and Gray both smiled and nodded, Juvia gave a small nod as well.

Their plan was decided though when a Giant Owl suddenly swooped out of the sky and grabbed Happy, flying back up and through a window "Happy!" Natsu yelled in anger, before running off after his friend. "Natsu wait!" Erza and Lucy yelled. "I'll go get him." Gray said, running after him. The three girls watched the ice mage run off and didn't notice another wizard come up behind them. There was a loud guitar riff and Lucy and Juvia were blasted through a wall and into a large arena, an insane looking man with extremely long hair jumping over Erza's head and landing in the hole the other two girls had made.

Erza prepared to attack him, but her blade was blocked by a long Katana. A pink haired woman smirked at her from the other end of the katana with a challenging expression. "I am the swordstress Ikaruga, the leader of Trinity Raven. Do you dare challenge me Titania Erza?" Erza looked confident and focused, Ikaruga prepared to swing her sword but there was a flash of light and Erza had disappeared.

A few feet away was an extremely tan boy with blonde hair, in his hand he held a single glowing card and looked terrified. He and Ikaruga made eye contact and he fled into the tower. "What are you doing Shô?! Let me out!" Erza commanded, beating her hands against the magical barrier that held her trapped in the magic card. "I can't, you're safe in there. I promise." He said, "I put a shielding spell on the card, no one can get to you."

He ran into a large meditation room with a wooden bridge surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Suddenly Shô fell to the ground, Erza's card fluttering to the ground in front of him. "I have just severed your nerves without cutting your skin or clothes." Ikaruga said, walking slowly into the room. Shô looked at her in stunned fear.

Ikaruga looked at the card in front of the boy "Card magic, hm, I wondered where you were hiding Erza." She positioned the sword and barely moved, the only show of an attack was the streak of silver from the blade and the sound of it clashing with another. She blinked in surprise and said "Trapped in a card yet you still manage to block my blade. Such skill Titania, it is a shame we will not have a proper fight." "She can cut across the dimensional rift?!" Shô said. "My katana can cut through anything." She said calmly.

A few seconds of silence passed and suddenly there was a flurry of sword clashes and a bright flash of light as Erza blocked every strike against the card and used the weakness of the barrier to break free. "I suspected your attacks would weaken Shô's shielding spell, allowing me to cut right through into freedom." Erza said determinedly. "You said your name is Ikaruga? Well I didn't come all this way for you. Be gone." Erza said calmly.

Ikaruga gave a small smirk "My apologies, but I think I'll stay." Erza's armor suddenly shattered and she let out a gasp of pain. "You seem surprised. A skilled warrior like you should have seen that coming." Ikaruga said.

Meanwhile Zeref sat in Jellal's throne, Lilura kneeling at his side. 'There are now eight votes in favor and only one against. Therefore an Etherion blast will be used to strike down the Tower of Heaven.' Siegrain smirked ever so slightly, as did Zeref. "Everything is falling into place as it should. Excellent. Perhaps you weren't as useless as I thought." Zeref said to Jellal.

"Your single minded focus on Jellal has rendered you a fledging novice, completely unaware to my katana flashing about you." Ikaruga said. Erza's gaze hardened in determination and focus. "Yes there's the look I've been waiting for you. You may be skilled, but you don't stand a chance against me." "You're my enemy and I will defeat you." Erza said as she requipped to her Heavens Wheel Armor. "I always do."


	5. Chapter 4-Armor of Titania

**Chapter 4- Armor of Titania**

The two sword wielders stared down each other in fighting stances for a moment before Erza suddenly dashed at Ikaruga, one of her swords crossing with Ikaruga's. Erza jumped back into the air and drew a circle of swords around her "Heavens wheel! Circle sword!" She cried, flinging the swords at Ikaruga. The other woman simply looked at the swords and barely moved, the swords shattering and falling to the ground around her. "She cut through the swords!" Shô exclaimed. Erza landed and Ikaruga swung her sword, causing Erza's armor to shatter as she yelled in agony.

Ikaruga drew a circle of flame in the air and recited a spell, sending a torrent of flame at Erza. The Fairy Tail wizard acted quickly and requipped to her Flame Empress armor, letting out a grunt of effort as the attack pushed her backwards. "Ah the Flame Empress Armor. It's highly resistant to flame attacks, is it not? I'm impressed you were able to requip so quickly." Ikaruga said as the armor in questioned shattered, leaving Erza in only the flame patterned leotard as she let out a strained whimper. "How embarrassing to be so inappropriately dressed in that young man's presence." Ikaruga said condescendingly.

"I suggest you adorn yourself in the most powerful armor you posses." The woman challenged. "What a monster." Shô muttered as a magic circle appeared under Erza. The smoke faded quickly "Purgatory armor requip complete, you'll regret your arrogance when I'm through with you!" Erza growled as she pulled a large black metal sword out of her magic dimension. "No one who sees this armor lives to talk about it!" She yelled, slamming the sword onto the ground. The rest of the armor matched the style of the sword, black metal with spiky protrusions all around.

"This is the most powerful armor in your collection? Let's test its limits." Ikaruga smirked as Erza leapt at her, her sword above her head. She brought it down with a battle cry as Ikaruga's sword slashed through the wooden supports of the bridge, blocking Erza's sword as well. Erza's sword hit the ground and Ikaruga jumped, the tip of her sword sheath tracing up Erza's sword, she unsheathed the sword and swung it once at Erza, drawing a gasp from Shô as Erza stumbled slightly and let out a yell of torment as her armor shattered.

"I'm sorry, but you can't say I didn't warn you. You made a valiant effort but there's no armor in existence that my katana cannot cut through. Admit your defeat." Ikaruga said as Erza collapsed on to her knees.

Erza slowly stood and Shô sobbed "No, this can't be happening. It's impossible. She can't lose." As he spoke, Erza slowly stood and faced Ikaruga, her face showing no sign of pain or suffering. She was engulfed in golden light and when it faded she was in simple outfit, lacking any armor at all. Both of her hands held a katana, one of which was the very katana that belonged to her father.

"Is this some kind of joke? Why would you trade out your armor for an outfit made of regular cloth?" Ikaruga questioned. "Requip!" Shô yelled. "Is this peculiar choice of dress designed to mock me?" Ikaruga asked. "What are you doing? You don't stand a chance against her like that. I'm sure you've got all kinds of heavy duty armor right? You've gotta stay strong!" Shô said.

"I can't do that." Erza said softly. "Because I have never been strong." She flashed back to many of the recent fights she's had and her childhood. "It's all a lie." _"I just prefer to be alone because I get nervous around other people." "Well you're alone now, so why are you crying?"_Erza closed her eyes and said "As a child I watched as those close to me suffered. I lost loved ones because I didn't have the strength to protect them. I tried to be strong." _"I am not crying." _ "But when I was alone I couldn't hide my emotions. I decided that in order to convince everyone that I was strong; I would hide my heart away inside a suit of armor. There, no one could see that it was broken." She opened her eyes and said "I wear armor to conceal my weakness from the rest of the world. Without it I've been too afraid to fight."

"Wear it or not, it makes no difference to me. I'll strike you down just the same." "I thought my armor protected me, but it did more harm than good. It shielded me from pain, but it kept me distanced from others. My heart was too guarded to connect with anyone. That is, until I joined Fairy Tail. Everyone was so warm and caring that my cold shell began to crack and I began to feel emotions again." Shô had tears in his eyes and he whispered "Erza." "I can't rely on my armor anymore. I know I'm strong enough to defeat you without it now!" She exclaimed, looking reenergized at Ikaruga.

Both warriors were silent, the aura around like the calm before the storm. Erza crossed her katana's in front of her and Ikaruga's hand was poised over her own. As if on an unknown signal, both leapt at each other. Shô gasped as the blades crossed. Both warriors landed and for a moment it seemed as though nothing had happened. Suddenly one of Erza's katana's shattered, thankfully not her fathers. She looked unharmed though. Ikaruga was panting as she said "Our battle, is over." Her katana shattering into a thousand pieces. "Most impressive." She said as she collapsed on the ground.

"Erza. What you did, was amazing." Shô said reverently. "Are you alright?" Erza asked him. "I think so." He replied. "Defeat is quite bitter indeed. In all of my years, I've only known the sweet taste of victory. It doesn't matter that you beat me, because you and Jellal are both doomed to fail." "What are you talking about?" Shô asked. "In fifteen minutes time. The light of justice shall come raining from the sky. It shall kill us all." She said as she reached upwards. "What a wretched haiku." She frowned.

"The Etherion blast!" Erza said "Shô, go find Simon and my Fairy Tail friends and get everyone as far away from the tower as possible." "But, Erza." "I know it's hard, but will you do this for me? Please?" Shô looked away sadly but said "Yeah. But what about you?" Erza suddenly looked determined and started walking out of the room. "I'm going to settle things. Once and for all."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray, as well as Lucy and Juvia had defeated their foes. Gray, Lucy and Juvia had passed out soon after; Natsu had already been knocked out previously. Simon had seen Natsu fight and was impressed by his power, he realized that Natsu had the strength to defeat Jellal and picked up the dragon slayer, carrying him piggy-back style out of the room and began up the long staircase to the top of the tower.

Natsu woke with a start and groaned "Wha?" He asked looking around. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Simon said. "The last thing I remember was flying around in circles." Natsu said, getting queasy at the memory. "And after that you were eaten by the owl, luckily Gray was able to save you." "Eh, aw great." Natsu frowned. "He defeated the owl but he was badly wounded during the fight. "Your friend is taking him to a safer place." Simon explained to Natsu

Happy, who was currently flying below them, headed to the main part of the island, his tail was wrapped around Gray. "Where's Erza?" Gray moaned, starting to come to. "I don't remember you being this heavy; you really need to lose some weight." Happy complained. "Shut up, you dumb cat." Gray said weakly. He hovered for a minute and looked sadly as the remaining ships left the island, carrying all the guards with them. "Look below us." Gray said. "Cool I found a boat!" Happy said excitedly. "No, I showed you the one we came in on." Gray said with a frown.

"No way you've got to be kidding me! I lost to that owl freak but Gray was able to beat him?!" Natsu yelled angrily. "I wouldn't exactly say that you lost, it's more like you were swallowed." Simon said. "It doesn't matter what happened, he's still going to hold this over my head for at least the next month! Man this sucks!" Natsu whined. "I see your point." Simon agreed quietly. "I won't stand for this! I demand a rematch! Bring that birdbrain back and let me show him what I've got!" Natsu yelled, feeling empowered by his anger.

Simon grabbed the dragon slayer by the scarf and started dragging him up the stairs. "We don't have time for that kind of nonsense right now." Simon said. Natsu looked at him suspiciously and said "I don't want to be rude, but do I know you?" "I'm Simon; I was friends with Erza back when we were kids." "Oh in that case it's nice to meet you." Natsu said, standing up as Simon paused to catch his breath, letting out a groan of pain. "Are you okay big guy?" Natsu asked. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just got word from Wally. He and Milliana found Lucy and Juvia, but they're in bad shape. He said it looks like they took down one of the Trinity Raven all by themselves." Simon said. "The two of them?" Natsu questioned, slightly amazed.

"They hadn't heard that we're not enemies anymore. So they were confused when I asked them to take the girls to safety. Shô's also informed me that the last member of Trinity Raven has been defeated." "I didn't get to do anything!" Natsu yelled in disbelief. "Now that they're out of the picture, that just leaves Jellal and Lilura. Erza's gone to find them." "By herself?" Natsu questioned. "She's got a score to settle and whether we like it or not, she wants to do it on her own. I'm sure you're aware she and Jellal have quite a history. It's as if they're destined to fight each other. I'm worried about her because Jellal is stronger than she knows, especially since Lilura is loyal to him above anything. I beg you; you have to help her fight them." Simon said, looking at Natsu. "Not gonna happen." Natsu said calmly. "What did you say?!" Simon yelled in disbelief.

As they spoke Erza walked through the halls of the tower. She arrived at the top and Jellal stood with a sigh "Don't tell me the games over already." "You find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?" Erza replied. "Between the moment of our birth and the time of our death, there is only that game of emotions we call life. What could be more dreary then simply existing day after day?" He said as he walked around the room.

He turned to look at Erza and said "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Erza looked at him expressionless and said "It certainly has." The two stood before each other and Erza said "Shô and the others are no longer under your influence." "That's fine with me, now that the Tower of Heaven has been completed; I have no need for them." Jellal replied calmly. Erza raised her sword and said "You don't seem too concerned it will soon be destroyed." "You mean by the Etherion?" He questioned, chuckling. "You're so carefree; I can only assume you were bluffing." Erza said calmly.

He threw back his hood and said with a crazed expression "Not so! The Etherion will rain down on us!" He smirked darkly. "I'm relieved to hear it. That means I just need to keep you occupied for the next 10 minutes. And this nightmare will be over at last." Erza said, raising her sword in a ready stance. "No, when the beam strikes your life will be sacrificed to Zeref, this has always been certain." Jellal said, dark energy seeping from his hands as he looked insanely at her. "You cannot avoid fate Erza." He said, closing his eyes. "This is your destiny!" He said, opening his eyes, now with the glowing mark of Zeref.


	6. Chapter 5-Finality

**Chapter 5- Finality**

"Turn this boat around." Gray groaned. "Now way." Wally replied. "Erza said to get as far away from the tower as we can." Milliana said. "But now she and Natsu have no way to leave. They're stuck!" Lucy pointed out worriedly. "You don't have to worry. They're gonna be fine. I know it." Shô said, looking at the tower. "They can't do it alone. Natsu needs me there to back him up." Gray said. "Forget about it. Simon's with em so I'm sure it'll work out just dandy." Wally said. "Well it's not going to be dandy if they end up dead!" Lucy said.

They continued to argue until Happy couldn't take it and yelled "You guys shut up! Quit yelling at each other and just try to get along! I wanna go back for them to but we can't cause the Etherion is gonna blast that place any minute now! Natsu's gonna save Erza and they're going to make it out of there alive. Simon told me that's what would happen." Happy sniffed, tears dripping down his cheeks. "He said that once Natsu's true power awakens within him, he's gonna be unstoppable, not even Jellal will be able to beat him." Happy cried.

"What's wrong with you!? You claim to be Erza's friend but you refuse to help her?!" Simon said, pushing Natsu against the wall. "This is her fight; she wants to handle it on her own. She'd never forgive me if I butted in on the action like that." Natsu said calmly as Simon released him and looked away. "There's no way that she could ever win against Jellal." Simon said. "What?! She's stronger than you give her credit for so watch your mouth!" Natsu said angrily. "You've got it wrong; I'm not saying that I doubt the power of her magic. Despite everything that's happened, I know Erza still wants to try and save Jellal. I have no doubt in my mind. In her heart she could never truly hate the boy she remembers from childhood." Simon said as Natsu looked at him in stunned silence.

"Jellal is viciously cunning. He knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage. The reason he is keeping Lilura at his side, he knows Erza will struggle to overcome her reluctance to fight her, even though she is almost as guilty as Jellal. And that's not the only thing working against her. As you know, the magic council is preparing to fire an Etherion blast. When that happens, the tower and anyone in it will be wiped out. If what Shô told me is correct, we only have 10 minutes." "What!?" "She ordered everyone else to leave the tower and went to face them alone. If you know her as well as you say, then you know what she's up to." Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. "She's giving up her life. And when the blast comes, it will take them all down together." Simon said, looking at the top of the tower. "You should have said that to begin with!" Natsu said, growing infuriated. "Tell me where I can find Erza!" He yelled.

"There are only seven minutes left. When the Etherion strikes the tower, we will take our final breaths. Why don't we simply enjoy these last moments together?" Jellal said. "You should know, I have cast off all my fears. Even of my own death, I'll relish in it because I'll be taking you down with me." Erza said calmly as purple and red energy pooled around Jellal's hand. "Oh really is that what you think? And what of your sister? Do you no longer care of her fate?" Jellal asked condescendingly as the energy grew and began to morph "Well we'll just see about that!" He yelled as he sent the energy at Erza. She sliced through it before leaping at Jellal.

He blocked her sword at the hilt with his hand before shooting a blast of magic, sending her out the side of the tower. Erza launched herself off a piece of rubble and flew back into the tower and at Jellal, who looked mildly surprised. "You destroy the very thing you work so hard to complete?! What's the point?!" Erza yelled as she swung her sword at him. He barely dodged and landed on his feet "Why should I care about a pillar or two? After all they're nothing but decorations." He said casually. "Maybe so, but the reason they're here is because the others spent all those years building them for you!" Erza said angrily.

Jellal looked eerily calm and said "How is it you manage to find fault in everything I say? I never forced them to work. They chose to. They knew how important the tower was to me. And now at long last, it's been complete!" He said, clenching his fists as the same purple and red magic from before emerged from the floor beneath Erza, trapping her in an orb of it as she let out gasps of worry.

"While it's evident, you've honed your skills over the years. You're no match for me." He said. In the sphere Erza heard the words of her friends, both past and present, telling her that they believed in her. A small smile appeared on her face and the sphere suddenly split, causing Jellal to gasp and turn to look. Erza slowly stood and said "I've told you. I've cast off all my fears, including you." She suddenly ran at him and swiped her sword, striking him across the chest and sending him backwards. Both Jellal and Zeref were stunned "This is not the weak girl I remember." He thought as he hit the floor with a thud.

At the edge of the room a figure stood in the shadows, her eyes bright red instead of their normal brown. She was completely still but in her mind she was floating, hovering in endless darkness as if it were the ocean. In front of her was the only source of light, the events going on around her showed as if on a giant screen. She watched helplessly as the two people she cared about fought. Erza was determined and confident, claiming to have 'cast off all her fears', but Lilura knew that Jellal was strong, even more so with Zeref.

The elder sister tried and fought with all her strength to break Zeref's spell, but it was as if her body was not her own, she couldn't move at all, forced to stay silent and hidden. In her mind she fell to her knees sobbing, any minute now they'd all be killed, and Erza refused to leave, obviously planning on giving her life to make sure Jellal lost his.

Erza walked over and glared down at him, pointing her sword at his throat as his eyes went wide in surprise. 'Now you fool! Use the girl!' Zeref commanded. Jellal gulped slightly but did as he was told, commanding Lilura to intervene. "Why don't you tell me what your real goal is Jellal?" Erza said, making Jellal instruct Lilura to wait. "You and I both know that the R-System hasn't been completed. Do you know what I've been doing, since I left this place years ago? Researching it relentlessly. And I know that even thought the tower itself was constructed exactly like the blueprints, there's still one thing you don't have. A vital part to its completion." Erza said with a glare.

Jellal smirked slightly "That's not true, because you're sacrifice will complete it." "No, something even more basic than that." She said, causing Jellal to frown. "Magic energy. I don't think you realize how much magic energy you'd have to accumulate just to activate the R-System. You could gather every single wizard on the continent and you still wouldn't have enough power to pull it off. This tower doesn't have the capacity to store that much magic energy within its walls and you certainly can't do it on your own even with her under your control. I find it highly suspicious that you haven't tried to escape, despite knowing the councils preparing to attack. What are you up to?" Erza frowned.

Jellal smirked slightly and said "Only three more minutes until the Etherion fires." "Answer me! You know your dream will never come true so why are you willing to risk your life and hers? Do you want to die?!" Erza snarled, her grip tightening around his arm, causing him to wince. "If that's the case then we'll all go together! I'll stay here to hold you down and I won't let go till the bitter end! She and I will be together at last." He looked at her with a neutral smirk and said "To be honest, that doesn't sound so bad." Erza let out a small gasp. "I no longer have control over my own body and soul, because I've been possessed by Zeref." Erza looked stunned. "I'm merely a puppet he's manipulating in order to become flesh again, as is Lilura through me."

"You were possessed by him?" Erza asked in disbelief. "I wasn't able to save myself. And not even my closest friends were there to come to my rescue." He said closing his eyes with mock bitterness. Erza didn't move. He opened his eyes and said "That's when I realized, there is no heaven nor does true freedom really exist. All of creation was finished before it even began."

Lilura fell to her knees, clutching her head, at Jellal's admission to Erza, his slight gain of control weakened Zeref's spell on her. At that moment the Etherion began its firing sequence and the satellite square appeared above the clouds surrounding the tower, as the building began to shake. "Deep down I knew the R-System couldn't be completed. But Zeref kept pushing me; he forced me to continue the towers construction." The building began to crumble, chunks of stone falling from above.

"I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It's like I was a freight train with no brakes. I surrender, go ahead finish me. Isn't that why you came looking for me?" He said, his hazel eyes staring into Erza's soul. The woman felt her resolve weaken and she was breathing slightly ragged as she thought back to their childhood and how close she and Jellal were, how kind he was. Erza pulled back from him, moving her sword from his neck, causing him to let out a small gasp of surprise. "There is no need for me to spill your blood with my own hands. The satellite square is focused and the Etherion will fire any minute now."

She stopped holding him down and said "That means this is the end of you, and Me." as she laid her katana on the ground next to her and stood up. He stood up and closed his eyes "It is a grim fate we share." The two turned away from each other and Erza said "So all this time you were just another of Zeref's victims." He looked down "It's my own fault. I let my weakness get the best of me. The rift between my dream and reality was too deep for my mind to comprehend."

Erza turned to look at him "The only people capable of saving you, from your flaws and your inner weakness are those who you call your friends." She said as he looked at her. He was silent for a moment, thinking of Lilura. "That's true." He said softly. "I apologize for not being able to save you back then. Can you forgive me?" Erza said, turning and giving Jellal a small smile. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly "Erza." He said, than looking up at her "You have saved me." They kneeled in front of each other, Erza's hands on his shoulders; his on her cheeks as the shook and fell around them.


	7. Chapter 6-Sacred Light

Chapter 6- Sacred light

They embraced as a glowing light shone on them from above. On Erza's back, Jellal's hand shifted slightly and a sadistic and evil smile appeared on his face, his eyes turning bright white.

Natsu ran as fast as he could up the stairs yelling "ERZA!" as light flooded in through the windows. The water around the tower became choppy and rough and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards watched in fear as the Etherion blast engulfed the tower.

Massive waves came off the tower, throwing the wizards out of their boat until Juvia was able to shield them in a sphere of water. They weren't able to see anything but a pillar of blinding light where the tower was. The light turned to smoke and they watched in stunned worry, fearing the worst.

Suddenly the smoke began to clear and instead of a pile of rubble, there was a massive crystal structure. Pieces of stone and the original tower fell off in huge chunks leaving nothing of the building left, but otherwise it was unscathed, as were the people inside.

Erza opened her eyes and gasped, looking around "We're still alive?" She said as Jellal stood up. He smirked down at her and chuckled darkly "What have you done?" Erza asked. He laughed manically as at the same time the Magic Council panicked, trying to figure out what had happened.

"A crystal?" Happy asked, looking at the place where the tower was. "No, not a crystal. That's a lacrima." Gray said. "So you think they're okay? Maybe they survived the blast and their still inside?" Lucy said.

Natsu stood slowly, groaning a little. "What in the heck just happened to this place?" he asked himself.

Jellal laughed and his face held an insane smile "It's here! At long last, my hour of glory has arrived!" he proclaimed as Erza looked at him, stunned. "Glory?" She questioned. "This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven. A giant magical lacrima crystal. Thanks to the council it's ready to activate. The Etherion's magic energy provided the missing piece of the puzzle. Which means the R-System is now complete!" Erza stood and looked at him stunned.

The council looked terrified when they realized what the tower had become. "It absorbed the magic energy of the Etherion blast!" "Impossible!" Yajima, one of the senior members of the council approached Siegrain and demanded "Siegrain, I think it's time you start explaining yourself!" At that moment Jellal allowed his thought projection to fade and Siegrain disappeared with a smirk on his face, Yajima looking stunned. "He disappeared." He said. Ultear walked up behind him with a knowing smirk on her face.

Jellal turned to look at Erza, smirking. Erza glared at him and said "So, I was your pawn." "Your expression is priceless Erza" Siegrain said, appearing from behind a chunk of the Crystal. "He isn't capable of putting forth his full power right now. So he had to manipulate you in order to save himself." "Siegrain." Erza growled.

He was silent and walked past her. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" He stopped and said "This reminds me of when we first met years ago. Do you remember?" He kept walking and Jellal said "You accompanied Makarov to the Magic Council to submit a written apology for destruction of property." "She attacked me out of nowhere. She must have mistaken me for you." Siegrain continued. "I can't say I blame her, after all we do look alike." Jellal said. "You refused to let up until I confessed to you that I was his twin. But still, you were hostile to me from that day forward." Siegrain said.

"What did you expect? If you truly cared about your brother you would have tried to stop him instead of helping cover his tracks! And I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him!" Erza said angrily. "Is that so?" Jellal questioned. "A mistake on my part. In retrospect, perhaps I should have said something that would have convinced you I was going to find Jellal and kill him. But my biggest mistake was running into you in the first place, especially after the trouble I went through to become a council member." Siegrain admitted.

"There's nothing worse than having to come up with excuses on the spot." Jellal said. "I get it, so the two of you have been conspiring this whole time." Erza said. "Conspiring?" Jellal questioned. "Not exactly." Siegrain said. "I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Jellal said.

Siegrain closed his eyes momentarily before he started to flicker. Simultaneously the two said "We're not twins, but two faces of one person. And we have been from the start." Jellal closed his eyes as Siegrain merged with him, Jellal's body glowing for a moment before he opened his eyes and smirked at Erza. "But how is that possible? Was he just a projection?" Erza gasped and stepped back.

"You never suspected for a moment we were one in the same." He said. "Then you're the one responsible for firing the Etherion! Did you worm your way onto the council just for that?!" Erza said, looking furious. "I hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago. Your release and everything after was all part of my plan to resurrect Zeref." Erza's hands clenched to fists and she said "How can you live with yourself knowing that your entire life has been one big lie?!"

Jellal narrowed his eyes and said "Magic Energy." His hand clenched and a thin purple aura appeared around him. "I can feel it surging through my body." Jellal said.

"A huge amount of magic energy is building up in the Tower of Heaven! If that much power is contained in one place, it's sure to explode!" One of the Magic Councils technicians yelled. The building suddenly began to crumble. "What's happening to the building?!" One of the council members said worriedly. "It's like it's starting to age and collapse!" He said. "That has to be the arc of time! But it's one of the lost magic's!" Another said.

The towers technicians began to evacuate as the building fell apart around them. Yajima looked around with a horrified expression, his eyes widened further when he spotted the culprit of the magic. "No Ultear!" he said, looking at the dark haired woman at the center of the room, a magic circle above her hands. "This is all for Master Siegrain. I suppose I should say Master Jellal." She said, and then turned to look at Yajima "All of his hard work has paid off and now his lifelong dream will become a reality."


	8. Chapter 7-Sacrifice and Salamander

Chapter 7- Sacrifice and Salamander

Erza flew across the room, hitting the floor painfully and skidding across the crystal. "Don't tell me you used up all your magic energy fighting Ikaruga." The requip mage hit the ground, and pulled a sword out of a magic circle. "Jellal!" She snarled leaping at him in fury. "You're through!" She swung, the blade clipping him and causing him to spin from the momentum. She pulled another, identical sword and swung again. This time Jellal blocked it and dodged the kick that followed.

He dodged again and said "The magic council's headquarters is little more than a pile of rubble by now. I can't tell you what a blessing Lilura's been. I couldn't have done it without her. She has no fear of death, because she is completely subservient to me. In fact she told that she'd be more than happy to give her life if it meant my dream would come true." He jumped onto a crystal pillar and smirked "That reminds me, I should thank her for being an ignorant fool that was easy to manipulate."

"Curse you!" Titania yelled, leaping at him in rage. He merely dodged, landing easily on the ground as her swords shattered the pillar he had been on. "I'm taking revenge for all the people you've abused! This is the end Jellal! I'll kill you!" Erza yelled swinging her swords with a new sense of wrath.

Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her back and gasped in horror. A red and black line resembling a snake wrapped around her arm, forcing her to drop her sword. "It's a bind snake." Jellal explained. "I slipped it on during our heartwarming embrace earlier." She felt it wrap around her other arm and her upper body including her back and neck. Erza let out a scream of anguish as Jellal smiled sadistically. "Now that I've collected the precise amount of magic energy needed for the R-system. There's one more thing that must be done before Zeref can be resurrected." Erza let out whimpers of pain and agony as the bind snake spell coiled tighter and tighter around her.

Jellal approached the mage and smiled evilly "This is where you take center stage for your moment in the spotlight, my dear. The magic energy held within this lacrima must be fused with the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens your flesh will break down and reconstruct itself to create Zeref's body." A large crystal grew up from the ground behind her and Jellal smirked before shoving Erza at it. The surface of the crystal seemed to liquefy and she began to be absorbed, letting out pained yells. "You know I really did love you Erza." He said with a small smile as Erza fought to get out, but the power of the bind snake held her motionless. "No stop!" She yelled.

Jellal turned away and closed his eyes before chanting "Oh great and powerful Zeref." He raised his arms to the sky and said "I call upon you to offer you this woman's flesh." "Don't do this!" Erza said desperately. Jellal ignored her plea and she begged "Please Jellal!" The blue haired wizard looked out of the corner of his eye as Natsu appeared, pulling Erza out of the crystal.

Erza opened her eyes in stunned but grateful surprise as Natsu smiled smugly at Jellal "Erza's an important part of our Fairy Tail family. I won't let you touch her." Zeref, and therefore Jellal scowled at the dragon slayer as he pulled Erza aside. "Natsu?" She asked weakly. "Jheese what are you doing hanging around with this loser. If we don't hurry and get back to work, Lucy's not going to be able to pay her rent. Trust me you don't want make her angry."

"Sorry, but I can't move." Erza said weakly. Natsu got a mischievous smirk on suddenly began to tickle her "Payback for all the times you got me." He said as Erza laughed uncontrollably. "Stop, this is serious." She giggled as Natsu stopped. She quickly grew serious and said "Natsu you have to get out of here as fast as you can." "I ain't leaving. If you can't do the fighting yourself, I'll just have to do it for you." "You can't, he's too powerful. Besides you don't know anything about him." "Hey, who says I need to know the guy to beat him up." Natsu smiled.

Tears began to drip out of Erza's eyes and she begged "Please, just this once. Do as I ask you." Natsu didn't reply and helped her stand, supporting her against his chest. "What are you doing?" Erza breathed. "Honestly I don't really know you all that well either. But I can still take you down." He said, strongly punching her in the stomach, causing her and Jellal to gasp in surprise. Natsu gently set the now unconscious Erza on the ground.

"You're even foolhardier than the rumors make you out to be. What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend?" Jellal said casually. "I had to do it." Natsu said. "Because she was crying." His hands clenched to fists and flames appeared on them. "She looked so weak and fragile. Her voice was trembling with fear." The hot air from his flames caused his vest to dance around his chest. "I don't want to see Erza like that. I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior. And when she wakes up from this nightmare, I want her to feel like her old self again." He opened his eyes and turned to face Jellal, his eyes wide in determination.

The flames on his hands intensified and he said "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me!" Jellal raised his hand and smirked "Is that a challenge? Consider my interest peaked. I would love to witness the power of a dragon slayer." Fire pooled at Natsu's feet and he leapt at Jellal with a furious battle cry. Jellal blocked his strike but couldn't meet the next, the Salamander's fiery fist sending him flying. Natsu kept up with him, delivering another punch to his chest, following with a cry of "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" and "FIRE DRAGON TALON!" Jellal crashed painfully into a crystal as Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Flames engulfed the battle field, clearing when Jellal swung his now tattered and burned trench coat, a smirk on his face. He wore a skintight black shirt and fingerless gloves instead of the long coat he had been wearing. "Is that the best you can do?" He smirked mockingly. "I expected more from you, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel." He raised his hand threateningly and said "I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive might of a dragon slayer before I started ripping you to shreds with my bare hands." He clenched his hand and said "But if that's all you've got, I won't waste my time."

"I'll show you!" Natsu yelled, running at the other mage. Zeref's mark was clear on the blue-haired wizard's eyes as he said "You must be punished for disrupting my ceremony. Prepare to be destroyed by my heavenly body magic!" his eyes glowed red as he cried "Meteor!" causing a golden glow to appear around his body. Natsu leapt at him but in a flash Jellal was on the other side of the room, a streak of gold following him as he delivered a punch to Natsu's back.

He continued to speed around, punching the Dragon slayer over and over until Natsu fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Man this guy's fast. I'll have to rely on all my senses to fight him." Natsu began to run around the room, Jellal glaring at him with a smug smirk. "If I concentrate I can predict his next move." Natsu said to himself, closing his eyes. Suddenly he cried "Gotcha!" swinging a fiery fist at the heavenly body mage. He looked stunned when his attack missed. 'Why does it seem like he's getting faster?!'

Jellal slowed slightly behind him and said "Be glad you got your hits in because it won't happen again!" He delivered a flurry of rapid fire punches at the dragon slayer, causing him to yell in pain. "And now, I'll show you the true destructive power of darkness magic!" he flew up into the sky above the tower. "SEVEN STARS SWORD! TWIN CHARIOT!" He yelled as a massive golden constellation formed in the sky, each star turning into a ball of light and streaking down on Natsu.

A pillar of smoke burst from the side of the tower and Natsu fell down to the next floor of the tower with a yell. Jellal landed in front of him and said "That spell packs as much of a punch as being hit by a falling meteor. I'm surprised his body's still in one piece after being hit with it. Perhaps that was a little, much. The R-system can't afford to suffer any more damage or it will be rendered useless. I can feel the magic energy beginning to leak out. I'll have to hurry." Jellal said to himself, thinking out loud as he looked at Erza.

"It's time Erza." He said, walking over to the unconscious wizard. A pebble clattered at his feet and he stopped, looking down in confusion. He turned around as another hit the ground. Natsu was still alive and conscious, though weak as he through the small stones in a desperate attempt. Jellal looked unamused as Natsu managed to speak "You feel that? It was my sneak attack." He slowly tried to stand and said "So now that the towers a giant crystal, I guess shattering it would screw up your plans." Jellal's eyes widened in surprise and Natsu raised his fist above the ground "This is not your day buddy!" His hand hit the ground and large cracks radiated from the source.

"What are you doing!?" Jellal yelled in worry. Natsu stood and chuckled "C'mon didn't you know that destroying stuff is what us Fairy Tail wizards are best at?" Natsu smirked and a large ball of flame engulfed his hand "Now I'm all fired up, more than I've ever been before!" Zeref looked furious and yelled "You won't get in my way!"

With those words their fight began again, Jellal drawing pillars of golden magic and launching them at Natsu who dodged quickly. He jumped in the air and attempted to punch the heavenly body wizard, but Jellal attacked again, sending Natsu flying backwards. The intensity of the battle caused Erza to stir and open her eyes weakly. Natsu's feet dug into the ground as the magic forced him backwards. "Natsu!" Erza yelled. The Dragon slayer suddenly spread his arms wide, dispelling the magic with a yell before running back at Jellal.

"You so worried about wrecking your precious tower, you're not going to fight me full on? Cause I get the feeling you're holding back and that ain't gonna work against me!" Natsu said. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you!" Jellal snarled, firing a blast of magic at Natsu, sending him into the air. He flipped off the ground and yelled "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" forcing Jellal to shield himself from the massive inferno.

Pieces of the tower crumbled to bits around them and Erza looked surprised when she realized his plan. Natsu landed hard on the ground, making a small crater. Jellal's hands clenched to fists and he said "Now I'm angry! I didn't spend years building this tower just to have some punk tear it down! I won't let you!" Natsu stood and chuckled slightly "Tough break, can't say I didn't warn you. Destroying stuff is one of my specialties." He was breathing heavily and was having clear trouble standing, let alone fighting.

"I'll make you pay!" Zeref yelled, enraged. A magic circle appeared above him which turned into a spell. Harsh winds filled the battleground and Erza gasped seeing her shadow bending towards the light. She realized what the spell was and how lethal it was. "And now, I'll plunge you into infinite darkness!" Zeref yelled as a sphere of black energy appeared above his head, growing in size as shadows around the room flew towards it.

"Don't do it!" Erza yelled, jumping in front of Natsu. "Unless you want to kill me to!" Jellal regained a bit of control and the orb faded. "You don't want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref do you?" She said bitterly, but determined. "That would be a problem." Jellal admitted. "The ceremony requires the body of a wizard comparable to one of the ten wizard saints. However, I have a suitable replacement. You're not the only one who fits that bill." He said, his face bathed in shadows. Erza gasped in understanding and then flinched when the sphere of magic appeared suddenly again. "I'll worry about that after I kill both of you!"

Lilura watched what was happening and looked stunned when Erza came to Salamanders defense. She realized that in his rage, Zeref had lost focus on keeping her under his spell, severely weakening it. If she could just get enough control to push Jellal out of the way, she could snap him out of Zeref's rage.

"Watch out! What are you doing?!" Natsu yelled. Erza smiled a little and said "It's my fault that you're involved in this mess. The least I can do is protect you." "Get out of the way!" Natsu yelled. "Heavenly body magic, ALTAIRIS!" Jellal yelled, sending the orb of impossibly dense shadow hurtling at them. "ERZA!" Natsu yelled in fear.

Lilura gritted her teeth and steeled herself 'If I die, then everything will be fixed. Erza and Salamander can live their lives and Jellal will be free.' She thought in her mind. A huge explosion blasted a wall out of the tower and the rest of the wizards outside gasped and looked on in held up her arms instinctively to try and protect herself, but someone else beat her to it. A slender, long haired figure was blocking the path with a huge purple magic circle. Her hair whipped around wildly and she struggled to keep her spell up. All three wizards gasped in stunned surprise at the newcomer.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and Lilura stood before Jellal, she was very weak, barely standing, her legs shaking. She had massive bags under her bloodshot eyes, but they no longer held Zeref's mark. She was no longer under his spell, the wish to protect her sister and the people she cared about giving her the strength to break it.

Erza looked at her sister in horror, her eyes wide "Why Lily." She whispered. "To save you." She replied, falling to the ground. "Lilura!" Erza yelled, running to her side. Jellal was too stunned to move. 'What are you doing fool! Now is your chance! Finish them!' Zeref commanded him, but he didn't hear the order shocked by Lilura's actions. She'd broken through Zeref's spell to save her sister, even though they barely knew each other. She was willing to give up her life for the sole purpose of letting Erza live.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Erza demanded, holding up her sister's head. "Talk to me!" Lilura smiled weakly "Please don't cry, it's okay. I'd be happy to die to save you." She put her hand on Erza's cheek, seeing instead of the adult she'd become, the toddler Lilura remembered _"Lily!" she said with a wide smile_. Lilura smiled and her eyes shut. Erza frantically searched for a pulse. "Don't you dare die on me now!" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

Jellal felt a tear threaten to leak from his eye, believing Lilura, the only person in the world who seemed to care about him, dead because of him. He looked guilty and almost anguished by the very thought. He wanted to run to her side and try his hardest to wake her up so he could apologize for everything he put her through.

But Zeref took control again, forcing Jellal's mind back and said "foolish girl, I don't know how she broke free, but her life was wasted. I won't allow either of you to leave this tower alive!" "Shut up!" Natsu yelled, punching him into one of the large crystals. Erza looked at the Dragon slayer, confused by the blue glow coming from his feet.

Jellal stood slowly but then gasped in surprise seeing Natsu take a bite out of a chunk of crystal. 'I can't believe this; he's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast.' Jellal thought as the glow spread all around Natsu's body. He swallowed and let out a yell of power as his eyes glowed solid blue and magic energy surged from the crystals into his body, the force causing a strong wind.

He slammed his hands into the ground and Jellal barely dodged the stone that flew at him. Suddenly Natsu fell to his knees, grabbing his throat and gagging on the Ethernano. "How could you be so stupid? Ethernano is made out of all types of elemental magic, it'll poison you!" Erza said worriedly as the dragon slayer continued to struggle. "I recall you doing something just as dumb, sister." A weak voice said from below Erza.

The requip mage looked down in surprise and whispered "You're alive." Lilura smiled and said "Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easy kid." Erza hugged her tightly and Lilura winced a little in pain, causing Erza to draw back, feeling guilty. "Don't stop, what could a little more damage do to me?" Lilura smirked.

Jellal didn't notice that she was conscious, too focused on Natsu. "What an idiot, did he really think he'd be able to power up by consuming elements other than his own? It'll certainly make my job easier if he kills himself." Jellal smirked. Suddenly Natsu's eyes glowed fiery red and his body was engulfed in a massive inferno. Jellal and Erza looked on, their eyes wide, as scales appeared on the Dragon Slayers skin.

'His body absorbed the magic energy from the Ethernano.' Zeref realized as Natsu suddenly shot at him like a rocket, and then quickly launched himself off the ceiling, throwing both of them through the floor. "YOU MADE ERZA CRY! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" He sent them through floor after floor, Jellal helpless to do anything but yell. "I made a promise and I'm not gonna break it! Hurt her again and I'll kill you!" The dragon slayer roared.

"Your threats don't scare me! METEOR!" Jellal yelled, launching himself back up to the top of the tower. Natsu turned and managed to fire himself off of a falling rock, chasing after Jellal. "You'll never be able to catch me at this rate of speed!" Jellal mocked, watching Natsu jump from rock to rock to try and get up. He then used a burst of fire to rocket at Jellal, punching him in the stomach with all his strength. Jellal and Zeref gasped in pain as they shot through the top floor and the roof of the tower, Erza looking stunned as they passed by. "I won't lose! Not to you!" Jellal yelled, kicking Natsu into a pillar of crystal.

"I'm destined to create a land of freedom! I know because in my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believe him! There's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence, it's because I am the chosen one! Once he's been resurrected, we'll work together to create a land that's truly free!"

"You're gonna do that by taking away the rights of everyone else in the world?!" Natsu snarled. Jellal sent slashes of gold magic at him and said "If that's what has to be done to change this world into a better place than so be it!" Natsu dodged the magic as Jellal continued "I couldn't care less about what happens to feeble minded fools like you!"

Jellal conjured a huge magic circle and all three wizards looked on in worry. "He's casting the abyss break! But why?! You'll destroy the tower so many died to create!" Erza yelled. "There must be something I can do." Lilura whispered to herself, wincing when she tried to stand. She spotted Erza's katana lying on the floor nearby and got an idea. Using her requip she moved her magic circle near Natsu and the hilt of her sword appeared out of it. He glanced down and looked at her as she nodded once.

"This tower means nothing! Now that I've done it, I can build another in half the time! Lord Zeref, your hour is near!" Jellal yelled but his eyes suddenly widened as a dark metal blade slashed across his chest, breaking his concentration and causing him to yell in pain.

The thrown sword clattered to the ground near Natsu who yelled "You'll never know what it means to be free! Not as long as you're possessed by that spirit!" A fiery dragon appeared around him "Why are you letting him manipulate you?!" Jellal's eyes widened at the dragon hurtling towards him "You can do it Jellal! Free yourself!" Natsu yelled, punching Jellal in the face, his momentum sending Jellal crashing into the tower. The strain from the destruction was too much and the tower began to crumble to the ground.

Jellal lay motionless in a crater as Natsu landed nearby, making a crater himself. Erza looked at Natsu, her expression one of amazement. "So this was the power that was hidden within him, the true form of a Dragon Slayer." Lilura sat up and looked at Natsu and then at Jellal. "He was able to defeat Jellal." Erza whispered, smiling as Natsu smiled at her. 'I can't believe that after all these years, the nightmare is over. Now Shô and the others can finally be free, including Lily.'

Natsu then fell to his knees from exhaustion and Erza ran over, hugging him thankfully as the scales faded from his skin and he passed out. "I knew you'd find your inner strength. You're amazing." The tower began to shake and Erza looked up in fear. Massive pillars of glowing blue light radiated from the tower as the realized what was happening. "The Ethernano, it's too strong for the lacrima to contain!" Erza said, standing up and looking at Lilura as she slowly stood, supporting herself on one of the crystals. "Even if we did get out of the tower, we'd still be caught in the blast." Lilura said.

Erza looked at her and then at one of the crystals, getting an idea 'That's it, if I fuse my body with the magic energy inside the lacrima, I might be able to control it and keep it from exploding.' Erza raised her hand to the crystal, preparing to step inside it. Lilura noticed and said "No. I won't let you do anything stupid to try and save us. You get him out of here. I'll deal with the Ethernano." as she pushed Erza's hand away.

Erza gave her a smile and said "I'm sorry but I can't do that. You've done so much for me; it's my turn to pay you back." She thrust her other arm into the crystal and gasped in pain. "What are you doing?!" Lilura yelled, trying to pull Erza away, but not having the strength.

Natsu woke up and stood up, looking at Erza "Erza?" Erza gasped and looked at him "Natsu." "Hey what are you doing? I don't get it? Are you trying to go back inside that thing?" He asked. "She thinks she can save us if she does." Lilura said, still trying to pull her away. "I don't have a choice, it's the only way I'll ever be able to stop it." Erza said, looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about? Stop what?" Natsu asked, gasping as another beam of magic shot into the sky. "It's the Ethernano, if it continues to gain power, the Lacrima won't be able to contain it and the whole place will explode. But if I fuse my body with the magic energy I can prevent that from happening." Natsu looked stunned and Lilura frowned "That's crazy! It won't work!"

"I'm not gonna let you do that, there's got to be another way to stop it!" Natsu said. He tried to get up to help pull her out, but fell to the ground. "I promise to stop it; I'm determined to save all of you." Erza winced at the crystal pulled her in. Natsu scrambled to the crystal, his hand locking around her wrist. "I'd never forgive myself if I let you do that." He said, helping Lilura pull Erza out of the crystal, despite her protests.

The two hugged the scarlet haired mage tightly and Lilura said "I promised mother and father; I'd keep you safe and protect you with my life. How am I supposed to do that if you're so willing to give it up?" Erza looked at Lilura and a tear went down the elder sister's cheek, causing the younger to cry as well.

Lilura glanced at Natsu and gave a small nod before standing. "Erza, I gave up my freedom so you could have yours, don't waste it on people like me and your friends. What kind of sister would I be if I allowed you to do that? I love you more than life itself, that's why I apologize for having to do this. Please forgive me." Erza looked confused for a second until Natsu struck her in the stomach, knocking her out again so she wouldn't try to sacrifice herself. Lilura looked away guiltily as Natsu stood.


	9. Chapter 8-Kanashiki Kako

Chapter 8- Kanashiki Kako

"Go now! The magic energy in the tower is unstable, it will explode any second!" Lilura urged, looking back at Salamander. "What about you?!" He asked. Lilura gave him a sad smile and said "Please tell Erza that everything I did was to give her a chance to live." She felt tears in her eyes and saw a tear drip off the Dragon Slayers cheek. He nodded and said "Thank you." Before picking up Erza's limp form and starting to run out.

Lilura stood and went to the center of the tower. She did a few complex hand motions and created a massive magic circle around herself. Her body began to glow and her hair floated up around her. She took a few deep breaths and spread her arms, one pointing to the sky and the other at the main crystal of the tower, where the magic power originated. She knew that she could draw the magic energy to herself and then redirect it to the sky, using her body as the catalyst.

It was at that moment the tower began to explode and she let out a scream of agony as all the power and energy swept into her, the full force of the Etherion traveling through her and out to the sky in a magnificent beam of bright blue light.

At this point Erza had come to and looked at the sky, hearing Lilura's screams. Both wizards stumbled as the tower shook and threatened to fall down, taking them with it. Erza began to cry knowing her sister gave her life to save them all.

She found herself in a hospital room, looking at what could only be a memory. The energy finally dissipated and Lilura collapsed in a heap, her body slightly smoking. The floor fell out from under her and she began to fall. In her mind though, she wasn't scared, at last she was free.

_"Lilura come in here darling." Her mother said with a smile on her face. The 6 year old walked into the hospital room looking a bit wary. "Come meet your new sister." Lilura peeked at the bundle in her mother's arms and looked a bit angry. "I don't want a sister. I like our family." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Lilura don't say that. You haven't even met her yet." Her father tried to reason with her. But she wasn't having any of it. Her mother looked at her and said "Lilura my beautiful daughter. I know you feel like you're being replaced, but I'll tell you that isn't the case. In fact you have a very very important job now." The child looked intrigued and her mother continued "As the older sister it will be your job to teach her about the world and keep her safe. Be more than her sister, to be her friend and protector. Do you think you can handle that?" She asked with fake seriousness, thought the 6 year old didn't pick up on the falseness. _

_Lilura's eyes widened and she got a determined smile on her face. She nodded and smiled at her mother and looked at the baby again. "What'd you say her name was?" Ameina smiled and said "Erza, Erza Morgana Scarlet." _

The scene changed and she was floating above a small village, below her were two children, one with hair as black as night, the other a mere toddler with bright crimson hair.

_"Watch this Lily!" The red haired girl said with glee, doing a cartwheel. The dark haired girl smiled and laughed "Perfect Erza!" She gushed. Erza smiled and stuck her arms out, running towards her sister. "Roar! Now I'm a dragon!" The older of the two laughed and wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her close. _

_"Ah let go!" Erza shrieked in delight, mock struggling to get out of her sister's embrace. Lilura held her tight and closed her eyes. "Erza I need you to listen to me." She said softly. Erza stopped struggling and looked at her sister, seeming worried. "I have to go away for a while. I want you to stay safe and out of trouble while I'm gone. Listen to mom and dad, do all your chores," Erza interrupted her and said "But where are you going? Why are you leaving?" She asked, looking upset. _

_Lilura hugged her tighter and said "I'm leaving in the morning. I already talked to mom and dad." "NO! You can't leave! I'll miss you!" Erza yelled, crying into Lilura's chest. Lilura held her and started crying herself. She crouched down to Erza's level and put her hands on her shoulders, "Please Erza, I don't want to go but I have to. If I stayed I could do something I'd always regret. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Erza looked down at the ground, her lip quivering._

The scene began to change and memories flashed before the older Lilura's eyes. She saw herself leaving home, Erza's sad expression as she watched. She saw herself going to various guilds, looking for someone to train her. But it was difficult to find a wizard who had the skills and was willing to teach her. _"You'd do well not to mention your magic kid; it could get you in trouble almost everywhere." A short old man said to her, causing her to frown and leave the guild._

The scene changed once more and she found herself in a dark forest. There was a flash of darkness and a yell of pain, Lilura looked down and saw herself in a magic circle, the grass and plants around shriveled and died almost instantly. Lilura watched her younger self train for a while, but then before her eyes, she saw herself age and grow stronger until she had near complete control of her magic. She followed herself as she traveled back to her home, excited to see her family after so long, nearly seven years of being away.

_"Mom? Dad? Erza? I'm home!" She said, opening the door. But the home was empty, aside from their furniture and belongings. "Could they be out?" She asked herself. _The older Lilura frowned and looked away, having hoped to not have to relive this moment of her life. _She walked through the house, looking for any sign of her family. Everything was as it should have been in Erza's room as well as Lilura's old room, though everything did have a layer of dust on it. But when she got to her parent's room she looked frightened. _

_Many things were out of place and it looked as if a fight had happened. Lilura's eyes widened, seeing a rust colored splatter on the wall, as well as her father's katana, a gift from his father that had been passed down through his family, it was going to go to Lilura when she was old enough. The blade was tinged red and Lilura carefully picked it up, realizing something must have happened to her family, or at least her parents. _

_She found the blades' sheath and hooked it at her waist. She then began to looked for evidence of her family, there was a piece of crystal on the floor and she picked it up, using a spell she'd learned that took the user to the original location of any object. She preformed the spell and disappeared, her present self transporting as well._

_They arrived at the base of a partially completed tower and Lilura looked horrified to see hundreds of slaves, chained and working on the tower. Guards watched them with intimidating expressions and weapons at their sides. She narrowed her eyes when she figured out what had happened, in her absence her family had been taken to become slaves to whatever monster was in charge. She gritted her teeth and began to grow angry. A magic circle appeared beneath her and she teleported to the top of the tower, sending out a shockwave of dark energy when she reappeared. _

_In its path were four of the guards, all four killed instant from her unrestrained death magic. In the throne room she saw a young blue haired boy who couldn't be more than 11. He had red markings around his right eye and an unamused expression on his face. She glared at him and he said "Who are you? You aren't one of the slaves rebelling below us." _

_She narrowed her eyes and said "I'm here to save my family. You enslaved them here!" His eyes narrowed and he said "On the contrary, I myself just came to power. Until a few days ago I was a slave as well. But now I have complete control, all because of my lord and master, Zeref!" He laughed manically and she brought black energy to her hand. "Free my family or I will kill you!" _

_His eyes widened as Zeref spoke to him 'You fool. You said that that Erza child was the strongest wizard you knew when clearly this one is so much stronger!' The boy frowned and said "Of course Master, I will alter the plan accordingly."_

_Lilura frowned and said "I will give you one last chance kid, let them go and you will live," The boy looked down and said "It is clear I am outmatched, tell me who your family is and I release them." Her energy died down a bit on her hand and she said "Ameina Scarlet, Hadrian Scarlet and Erza Scarlet." _

_The boys eyes widened and he looked at her with true pity his own mind coming through for a moment. "I'm sorry" He said with true remorse "But Ameina and Hadrian died almost 6 years ago."  
Her eyes widened, unsure if she should believe him or not. "How can I trust you?" She questioned. He sighed and said "Erza is a close friend of mine, I was there when her parents, well your parents died, I'm sorry for your loss." Something told her that he wasn't lying and she lowered her hands, looking stunned and mournful at the same time. _

_After a few moments she regained her composure and said "Then let her go free." Her hands began to glow once more and the boy smirked "Unfortunately she is vital to my master's resurrection. Lord Zeref needs the body of a strong wizard and little Erza is just far too easy to convince to stay. Why go to the trouble of tricking another wizard when I've got one right here?" _

_Lilura's eyes widened and she said "I will never allow her to be denied a free life!" She prepared to fire a blast of magic at him but he said "She is on her way up right now. If she comes and sees me dead and you the last one standing, what will she think?" He smirked sadistically. Lilura glared at him as he smirked and said "I am willing to make a deal though." She looked suspicious as he continued "Any strong wizard will do, Erza just happened to be the only one available, but now that you're here…" Her eyes widened in realization and she looked down. It was her only choice, the present Lilura closed her eyes remorsefully, recalling her feelings and thoughts at that moment. _

_"Fine. I'll take her place; just let her go free without harming her." The younger Lilura said, the magic fading from her as she looked at the ground in defeat. "Excellent" he smirked, "I trust you wish to keep this a secret?" She nodded and vanished into the shadows behind his throne as Erza ran in. _

_Both past and present Lilura wept as Jellal, as Erza called him, gave his speech to Erza, knowing she would refuse to join him. He teleported her out and Lilura watched out a window, she acted quickly getting an idea and used magic to make a note appear around the handle of her father's katana. She then teleported the katana in front of Erza, who instantly recognized it but was confused by the note 'I'm sorry' tied to the handle, but picked it up and carried it away nonetheless._

The flashback ended suddenly when present Lilura felt herself hit something with a great force, causing her to gasp in surprise. She opened her eyes weakly to meet worried looking hazel ones. "Je-lall." She smiled weakly before falling unconscious. Jellal held her against him as he limped out of the crumbling building, extremely drained himself, but not as much as she. They finally got out of the wreckage and to the beach, just as the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards ran to the Salamander and Erza. One of them, the Ice wizard, Gray, looked stunned seeing Jellal come out of the smoke, carrying Lilura. Jellal looked down at the wizard in his arms mournfully and then back up at the rest of them.

"Ice make!" The ice wizard started to say, but the Salamander held up a hand to stop him. Something was different about Jellal, Natsu could feel it, and then he understood. Jellal was no longer Zeref's prisoner; his mind was his own again. Natsu passed Erza off to Gray and then walked over and looked at Lilura. "Is she still?" "Just barely." The pink haired Dragon Slayer nodded and said "Let me take her, you need to save your strength." "No." Jellal said firmly, "This woman has saved my life more times than I can count, even when I abused her and enslaved her. She is my responsibility."

The two wizards stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucy spoke up, "We should get out of here; we all need some kind of medical attention." "Agreed." Erza said breathlessly. Natsu picked Erza up in his arms despite her protests and the rest of the Fairy Tails headed back to the boat. Jellal looked at the ground for a second, trying to figure out how he and Lilura would get off.

"Are you not going to come?" Natsu said much to the surprise of Jellal and Erza, "But I tried to kill all of you. How could you want me to come with you?" "We're all too drained to do anything and besides you didn't kill us. We beat you. Now come on, I have a feeling this is the only way to get off the island." He said. Slightly reluctantly Jellal followed the Dragon Slayer and climbed in the boat, ignoring the looks of disbelief around him. He laid Lilura's head in his lap, smiling a little at the smile she still had on her face.


	10. Chapter 9-Very Different things

Chapter 9- Regret and Guilt are very different things

No one spoke the entire way back to the Akane Resort. Lucy and Gray, the least injured of them, quickly packed their belongings and those of their group before all of them began to head back to Magnolia. On the train, Erza had passed out again a, Natsu for once wasn't getting motion sick, likely because he was so exhausted that he passed out before the train left the station. Jellal stayed silent as he held Lilura in the same position as he had on the boat, sitting across the aisle from the Fairy Tail wizards.

Lucy looked over at him as he looked up for a moment to look out the window before looking back down at the woman in his lap. At that moment she stirred a little and smiled slightly, causing the blue haired man to give a soft sigh of relief still worried he may have hurt her permanently. Lucy smiled at the sight and stood up, walking across the aisle. "Mind if I sit?" She asked with a kind smile. He looked slightly suspicious but nodded once, looking back down at Lilura.

"You love her don't you?" Lucy asked. Jellal looked surprised and said "Why would you think that?" "The way you look at her, and appear so relieved when she shows a sign of being alive, you have feelings for her that are more than friendly." He looked at Lilura and back at Lucy, "I wouldn't know, like I told Salamander, she has saved my life so many times when she didn't have to and if she was anyone else, wouldn't have saved me." He looked thoughtfully at Lilura then looked at Lucy and said "You know, some people think that Celestial wizards should be considered criminals. That they enslave the spirits they make contracts with."

She looked horrified and said "No good Celestial wizard would do that!" He frowned and said "That's not the point I'm trying to make. A contract involves both parties, the spirit and the wizard to have mutual consent and partnership. When Lilura and I first made our deal, almost 10 years ago, it wasn't like with your spirits. She didn't want to be there but didn't have a choice because of her desire for Erza to be free. But as time went on, she and I began to understand each other more. I gave her more freedoms and wasn't so harsh to her and she stopped acting so resentful towards me." He said calmly, looking down at the woman he spoke of.

"We've come past that stage, now I'm not even sure how to explain my feelings; she risked her life to keep me safe and then sacrificed herself so that Erza, Salamander and I had a chance at escape. I owe her so much; there is no way I'll ever be able to tell her how much she means to me."

Lucy could see his eyes shining with unshed tears and smiled a little bit because of that. She reached across and put her hand on his shoulder "I think that you're both pretty lucky to have found each other, no matter the circumstances behind it." She smiled. He smiled a little back and she stood up, walking back to her seat as Gray and Happy woke up. The rest of the train ride was uneventful as well as the trip back to Magnolia from Onibus.

The group arrived at the now rebuilt Fairy Tail guild hall, taken aback by the elaborate look and over the top amenities. Mirajane was the first to notice the return of the team and ran to help Erza and Natsu. Lilura opened her eyes and looked around a little "Where are we?" She asked quietly, looking up at Jellal. "Getting help. You got hurt pretty bad you idiot, you could have easily died." He said with a small smile. "For a while I thought you were gone to." She said looking truly upset. He put his hand on her cheek and said "Don't worry; it'll take more than Salamander to kill me. I'm not giving up easily, not after you worked so hard to keep me alive."

She smiled and fell back unconscious as the two strangers were noticed by the rest of the guild. "Don't worry, they're friends." Erza said, her eyes meeting Jellal's. Most of the wizards looked suspicious but Mira trusted Erza and offered to help Jellal, who refused but asked her to show him where the infirmary was.

All of the wizards involved had at least some minor injuries, or major ones in the case of Erza, Natsu, Jellal and Lilura. The latter two being the most injured of the four. It was silent as Jellal limped through the guild behind Mira, a few of the older members were confused as the man bore resemblance to one of the member of the Magic council, he could be his twin.

Is that where the strangers had come from? The news of the destruction of the magic councils building had spread quickly, so seeing a member of the council so injured made sense. From what they'd heard the whole building had crumbled in minutes and no one knew why.

Jellal laid Lilura gently on one of the cots before walking to one of the cabinets to search for bandages. Mira put a gentle hand on his shoulder, ignoring his reaction to flinch away. She gave him a kind smile and said "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You should rest." He frowned but nevertheless walked to the bed next to Lilura and sat at the edge of it.

Natsu and Erza came in soon after, the former collapsing on one of the cots and wincing in pain. Erza chuckled and sat down between Natsu and Jellal. Mira began to clean their wounds and wrap them in bandages, slightly intimidated by Jellal's stare when she tended to Lilura. Mira administered a dose of magic painkiller to all four, though the dosage was much higher for the stranger. The last thing Jellal saw before he passed out was Master Makarov's scrutinizing expression before his vision faded to black.

**Jellal's Dream**

_I was on my knees in the ruins of the Tower of Heaven, some chunks of debris still smoking around me. I stood up slowly and looked around regretfully. For some reason I felt compelled to explore the ruins and carefully began to venture over the massive pile of crystal and rock. In the center of the mass was a near perfect circle, the center of which was a large crystal. I approached the crystal and gently touched the surface. It surprisingly didn't liquefy at the contact like he expected. _

_Suddenly a face faded into view and he gasped when it became Lilura. She looked disappointed and upset with him, her midnight hair floating around her as if she was submerged in water. She wore a flowing white dress tied with a red sash, if he wasn't so surprised Jellal would have noticed that he thought she looked beautiful. She reached her hand out to him and he put his hand up to meet her palm. He jumped in astonishment when her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and grabbed him tightly, starting to pull him in to the crystal._

_He tried to pull away; convinced this was some kind of nightmare meant to punish him for his actions. But it was no use; she easily pulled him into through the semi-liquid barrier of the crystal, her expression never changing. "If it weren't for you. I wouldn't be dead." Her voice said, carrying an ethereal echo. He frowned and met her sorrowful eyes, looking away quickly. _

_He let out a sob realizing that she was right. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks and sobbed "I know. I'm so sorry for everything. I hurt you so much, I took advantage of you. And now you're dead because of my cruelty." She looked down at him as he apologized, with a knowing and agreeing expression. _

_"I know you can never forgive me. I stole years of your life away when you could have been living them how you wanted. And I know I can never repent for my sins against the others who helped build the tower. No one will admit it; they all know it was me not Zeref who was responsible. He may have possessed me, but I let him do it. It was no one's fault but mine." He sobbed, holding his face in his hands. _

_"Jellal." Lilura's voice said, softening and sounding like normal. He continued to sob and she said "Jellal, it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong, like so many others you were a victim of Zeref's power. He took advantage of you when you were at your weakest. You are not responsible for his actions through you." Her voice was kind and calm, like it was whenever she had comforted him when he was struggling to keep control of his own mind. _

_"Look at me." She said softly, causing him to look up. She was smiling at him, floating in front of him instead of above him. "You don't have to apologize, because I'm not angry or upset with you. I care about you enough that I willingly gave my life so you could live." She put her hand gently on his cheek and smiled. "And I'm not dead, you went and saved me remember." She said and suddenly they were standing in an open clearing in a large forest instead of floating in the crystal. _

_"You have to wake up now; you can't stay here moping for the rest of your life. We have things to do, places to see, people to meet." She smiled, kissing him quickly. His eyes widened and he looked stunned. She gave a small smirk "Motivation to wake up." Her voice faded away, but he still heard many voices all calling the same thing "Wake up Jellal. Get up; you have to wake up now." _

Jellal opened his eyes slowly and found himself face to face with Erza. "Oh thank god you're alright." She let out a sigh of relief, pulling back away from him. "What happened?" He asked, confused as to why they were all worried. "Mira gave you too much magic painkiller; you've been completely unconscious for three days." The red head explained. "Three days? It doesn't feel like it." He said as he sat up, glancing at Lilura. The woman was still unconscious but many of her bandages were gone, indicating some of her wounds had healed.

"She was awake a few times. She was pretty worried about you as well." Erza said, noticing his look. "How is she?" He groaned wincing from one of his injures. "She's still too weak to stay awake?" He asked. "No, she's sleeping right now. It's almost midnight." He looked embarrassed. "Then why are you still awake?"

She blushed a little "I just happened to be here, I was about to go home but thought I'd check on you first." He gave a small smirk "Admit, you were worried about me." She chuckled and mock punched his shoulder, though her mock punches were still quite painful. "Fine, I was worried about you." He smiled and rubbed his shoulder a bit. She bit her lip "Sorry, I forget my own strength." He chuckled and said "Go home Erza. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and nodded, "Good night." leaving the room.

Jellal waited a few minutes until he heard the front door lock and then carefully stood up, frowning from the pain. He limped to Lilura's bed and looked down at her face. She had a small smile and sighed happily. He smiled a bit and then whispered "You shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve it." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before lying back down and falling asleep, exhausted from being in a drug induced state for days.

Erza walked back to Fairy hills thinking about what Lilura had said when she and Erza finally got a chance to talk.

_Lilura's eyes fluttered open and Erza came over quickly, crouching next to her sister's bed. "Why would you do something like that? I'm not worth it." The red head said, tears welling at her eyes. Lilura smiled weakly and put her hand on Erza's cheek affectionately "Erza Morgana Scarlet, don't you dare say that. You are more important to me than anything in this world. That is why I was ready to give up my life for yours at a moment's notice. Because you mean that much to me." Tears were running down both sisters' faces. Erza closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying. Lilura pulled Erza close to her and rested her forehead on her sisters. _

_"I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you. If I had known I would have never left the tower." Erza sobbed. "If you had come back he would have killed both of us. But I don't want to think about the past. Let's worry about the future. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other." Lilura smiled, pulling away and looking in her sister's eyes. "I thought I lost you for good." Erza said softly. "I promise that I will always come back." Lilura said, hugging Erza tightly._

Erza let a tear slid down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. It may be a while before their lives was perfect but things were finally starting to look up for both Scarlet Sisters.

A week passed and no one in the guild was ever told what happened to Erza and the others to make them all so injured, nor were they told who the strangers were. Erza had healed the quickest of all of them; Natsu was better later that same day, having just been overly exhausted. Jellal wasn't declared well enough to move until a few days later, since he was both injured and exhausted from his fight with Natsu. Lilura was by far the worst of all of them; she took both Jellal's Altairis attack as well as the full force of the Etherion, both things that should have killed her instantly. She wasn't allowed to move until a full three days after Jellal and Mira said that it was best if Lilura didn't do much strenuous activity for at least two weeks.

Erza tried to convince Jellal and Lilura to leave the guild and let her show them around Magnolia, but they were adamantly against it. Jellal had a good reason though; people might mistake him for Siegrain and want to know what happened at the Magic Council. Lilura used the feeble excuse of needing to heal, though both of them knew that she was well enough to walk around.

Erza also noticed that the Jellal and Lilura seemed to be hiding something from her; she'd always see them whispering quietly to each other and casually stop when Erza came into the room. She was suspicious, but trusted her sister that she would keep Jellal on the right path away from darkness. She hoped that her trust was in the right place, she wouldn't be able to handle it if they betrayed her.


	11. Chapter 10-Gomen imōtoyo

Chapter 10- Gomen imōtoyo

Another week passed by and Erza was still suspicious of her sister. Erza walked into the guild one morning and into the infirmary to say good morning, but was confused to find Lilura and Jellal putting bandages and other medical supplies into a pack. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Erza!" Lilura said, looking guiltily at her younger sister. "What's going on?" Erza asked, looking between the two.

Lilura bit her lip and looked at Jellal. Jellal gave her a small nod and Lilura frowned but then sighed, turning to look at Erza. "We're leaving." Erza's eyes widened and she said "What?! Why are you leaving? You can't! I mean you're not healed yet and" Lilura cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Erza. We both know that you feel guilty about what happened back when we were kids and want to repay me for staying behind at the tower."

Erza looked down, not verbally admitting that her sister was right, but implying it nonetheless. "But you don't have to repay me. Like I said the other day, you mean so much to me that I was glad to stay in your place so you would have a chance to live your own life. You can't keep living your own life if you are trying to make up for my choice. That's why Jellal and I are leaving." She looked at the blue haired man and then back at Erza "We don't belong in a guild like you. We do things our own way, there is no chance we'd be able to follow the rules around here." She said with a small smile.

Lilura embraced Erza tightly, ignoring the dull pain she felt from her wounds, and Erza whispered "What if I never see you again? Like when you left when we were kids." Lilura smiled a little "I told you already kid, I will always come back. And you will never be alone. I will always be in your heart and you in mine." A tear slid down both siblings cheek and Lilura pulled away, kissing Erza's forehead affectionately. Erza hugged Jellal quickly and then watched him disappear out the window.

Lilura threw down the bag they had packed and prepared to jump after him, but Erza put her hand on her shoulder. Lilura turned and Erza said "Please just check in at some point. Just so I know you're still alive." She was almost begging, her expression desperate for Lilura to agree. "We'll stop back here in six months to say hello. Try to stay out of trouble until I'm there to keep an eye on you." Lilura teased.

Erza smiled and nodded, hugging her sister again. "I will." She said. Lilura winked and jumped out the window, landing in Jellal's arms. Erza leaned out and watched them walk down the road towards the train station, hand in hand.

Before they disappeared they turned around and waved at her before vanishing in the horizon, not able to see the tears coming from Erza's good eye. "Goodbye Lily." She whispered before closing the window and leaving the room.


End file.
